Robo Bando
by robofan101
Summary: This what if bando become full robot now in Redux version
1. Chapter 1

Robo Bando

What if Bando became a full machine after his first battle with Lucy?

Chapter 1:the sixmillion yen man

We know can rebuild him cried Kurama Man was he talking about was the fucking badass Bando beaten by Lucy and had his arms gone repeat his arms gone Bambo was sole survivor of SAT he was dying blind on hospital bed

Horn pink-hared bitch who blinded me Bamdo will kill you and eat your innards not for revenge said avenger Bandaid but for SUPREME JUSTICE

Don t talk Bando man you pucking blood on my suit said Kurama. We will fix you and Rando will serve for SUPREME JUSTICE again

Can't no be damn fix since arms gone screamed Bando as he moving like a fish in agony as his xposed stomach pours blood and acid.

N0Ooooooooo0oooooooooO you will be much better soonsama said a rather nerdish looking man I will cure of you all pain so you will fight evil diclionusesama Good Nerd doktor push Kurama on a bus away and hitted Ando with super smash bros hammer to knock hm uncouncsis and stuff .

Operation Robo commence nowsama whisper Good Nerd doctor as he remove his gloves and facemask to reveal his impish pale rashly hands, crooked sored nerdface with greasily black hair and glasses that make steve ukiel s like small Now me be do surgery better said Good Nerd doctor as pickedth a duper drill to drilll Rambo s brain

Scene Change

Where the hell am me cried Rando he was drk blacck room with nothing thenth appeareth a dog puppy that appearedth

Ruff Roff ghost I be am and puny your mind we trap in screamed tortured dog

Why the blue fuck are you yelling and you can talk questioned Bambo?

Arf Ruff, Pain deep I am in Punkasses me kill in with orphanage rock Poor watch Master die as me Revenge for her made me be kill humanity Sorry feel I for her and kill want I her be to barked dog puppy

What the crap do I have to do with your master asked Blando

Bow Arf, Because Bucy master is my Only Ando save can master by her murdering cried louded dog puppy

Sure I want to kill horned bitch too but how I don't know if I been stoned on the surgery and that's why I see dog puppy being talking to me wonders Bambo

Wow Bow, This proves what said I true was hollered dog puppy he shooted beam from nose to Rambo's head . (insert kill ray sound piff chu chu piff)

Arghhhhh make it bluefucking stop my skull is cracking and brain fluid is flowing out of the cracks cried Bando very manly

Roff Wow No sorry necessary but pain Use powers these of me to become enough strong to Lucy farewell assassinate shouted vanishing dog puppy before he vanish

As the beam was about to kill him through raping his skull and brain until it explode in visceral gibs of goo and blood Bando woke up

NARGHHH WHAT THE BLUEFUCK HAPPENED TO ME screanmed Blando as destroyed the hostpital bed

Aweseeme you survived the supposedly lethal mindrape experminentsama er I meant you awake from the surgery How you do feelsama? esponded Good Nerd Doctor nerviously as he hid the bloody and oily surgical equipement.

Pando noticed that his balls and cock was replaced by nuts and a hydualic screwdriver respectively His vision return but anything was in 8-bit yellow and there was hud displasy and video games menus that he seeth now Beeping, hissing and other robot noises were coming out of him Anyting on him was metallic and roboty now

What did you do to me you nerd freak! yelled Bando awesomely

Hahahahah I made you stronger, Strong enough to kill a diciolussama. Robo surgery is brutual and necessary or you willth had diesama, laughed solemny Good Nerd doctor

But why the dog puppy vision and the torture beam asked Bando as he grab Good Nerd doctor with his super robot-machine cannon clawed right arm easily lifting the good nerdy doktor of his fagile feet.

I needed some one who come survived the pain to become a freaking badass robo man The dog puppy is part of the surgery needed to gain powers or else you explode in blood and gorn You and your balls were guinea pigs for mankind's survival Thank you

Thank you, What did my balls have to do with the faith of mankind shout Bando as violenty threw Good Nerd Doctor to the floor, breaking the doctor's rib cages as they were poking out of his skin with blood pouring on the floor.

Cough Cough, You were infected by that pink-hared psycho with the vector virus The cure was to casterate you and then boil them until only vector virus remain Then we added Diclocide the vaccine to virus and inject back inside you Since your puny human body melted due to the violatile injection we created a six billion yen robotic body as your new body-sama. Due economic recession Yen is more than dollar, so you are superior to American-samas. Bando is no more now only Robo Bando is there-sama exclaimed Good Nerd Doctor smilingly despite the severe bloody stumps of hs xlegs and his lungs steeply out of his bodie.

Good Nerd Doctor you asshole You made me into complete monster for your experiment Beep bo lock on target Time to die hollered Robo Bando as he uses his machine cannon to tear Good Nerd Doktor into to pieces (insert macine gun noses)

My god kill the Director he made do itsama. Stop shooting I beg you-sama. -sama! yelled Good Nerd Doctor as Robo Bando murder him grab a beizge powersuit with a white t-shirt and broke the hostpital window in fell

Time for me to shoot real people said Robo Bando as he preape to kill for SUPREME JUSTICE

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Robo Bando

Note: Robo Ramdo can lift over 90000 tons

Chapter 2: To errorr is man to correct is machine

As Rando fell from the hospital he saw many peoples stare at his hydraulic screwdriver

Holy shit man that man has a Phillips penis cried boy 1

Billy shut the fuck up for swearing bitched mom slapping boy 1 his nose bleeding and cracked to a thousand pieces

Leave him alone whore beep or I blast your ass to kingdom come yelled Robo bando roboty and kewly He crash into building and hold little boy 1 to protect from mom

Argh Than you mister argh cried boy 1 as Robo mando pounded him to the floor for interrupting his awesomeness Boy 1 was dead with his limbs scattered all over the place his organs covered the floor

Billlllllllllllly ARghhhargharga screamed mom as Robo Dando shoot her head off exploding a orgy of ruptured and torn guts

Glad that shit is over Had to kill them Them made me kill mom and boy 1 for SUPREME JUSTICE popbobo beep op exclaimed robo lando as put on the power suit Time to get serious Go go beep op jetpack responded Robo Bando as he jetted out of the blood soaked office looking for his prey Lucsie

As he flew around kamkaura his hud detect a diconlus around the shrine

Time to kill that horned monster thought Ando as his flew faster than infinity times light to the shire

When he reached the shrine he saw not only ducsee but a smaller violet diclonus fighting lucy Man back off little horned purple hared bitch beep pip that psycho is my to kill screamed Robo Bando as he crashed in the middle of the fight destroy the shrine and gravestones knocking Wucy unconscious and stuff. Look out roboty man cried the purple hared girl A freakin vector from Lucy approach Robo lando

Beep alert bop alert enemy detected kill must kill it screamed Robo bando s hud to me

What the h-vooomvoop machine canons activated cried Robo Bimbo as he suddnely shooting Lucsee s vectors

Are you a crazy mister you can t destroy a vector by shooting it ask the purple hared girl

Fuck you hollered angrily awesomely cried robo ando as he bitchslapped the vilet hared girl with his massive 2 ton mechanized piledriver hands causing the dumbass to have her face crack open with blood and her eye gushing over the fourest

Arghhhanaghangahangh it hurts why did you cracked my skull up mutter purple hared girl as laid in her own blood

I did i….t f…or….SUPREME JUSTICE fucking yelleed robo mando as he noticed that lucsee back up and trying to kill him

Die said the pink hared bitch as she launched vectors

Bop beep What are you retreaded or something I can dodge and see your punyass two range vector bitch

You made beep into freaking metal monster time for you to lock on tagret die said robo Bandio as he dodged the vectors and was rushing towards lucsee for the finishing blwo

Then a deus ex machina called Mayu appeared out of nowhere into middle of battlefield

Why you're are fightning stop screamed Mayu running like little dumbass with watu or whatever dog was called

God fuck this shit get the BLUEFUCK outta of my way girl beop beop pop oop go go lower thrusters activated robo bindo as he leap towards hmayu with turbofan jet boots and legs

Faster than speed of light Lucyy push mayu away and stab robo mando rip his roboty metal chest off revaling his 70billion horsepower engine heart leaking oil and visceral stuff

Beop beep poop Shit I am fucking hurt what the BLUEFUCK am I supposed to do pop bep bep croaked robo Bando as he lied crippled on the cold hard ground as yuscee appearth above him

Boom bullet near hit lucsee by sNiper guy stoping her killing robo mando

Dam it I miss cried swiper guy pussily

Arghaghghrh scream swiper guy as head riped off by Loucy as her vector decapitated him and his neck squirtuled blood as she ripped his head off with his arteries gushing out

You bitch you did this to Nana sayd Kuranama

No but did this answerd Lucyas riped nana s arms and legs off

Papa it doesn't hurt cried whinely nana as she lump like a retard turtle unable to get up

Doesn't hurt now ask Ducsee as punched and kick nana with her own broken ripped blood limbs

I never forgive you bitch for what did sayd Kurama as he ran to punch lucsee

Papa no screamed nana as she use a vector to mindfuck Lucsee s head up

Argahahagaragh what the hell did you d- (ownd punched) yelled lucsee as kuranama ownd her with punch that would make capitan falcon s look lameass

Lucy ran off like a uppity bitch that got ownd hard

Are you okay Nana asked kurana play with his glass to make them look more badass and stuff

I okay even through about 8o% of my blood and I think my rib cage collapsed papa Please check on the robo man who saved me from Lucsee and my own stupidity papa

Kuranama look and saw Robo Bando laying on the floor with his exposing heartengine leaking bloodoil his screw driver was broke his body crush under tombstones among the ruins of the shriwine

Robo mando you can t die yet or unless humanity will be doomed

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Robo Bando Ch3

Killing in the name of

Note: Robo Lando can aim at speed of light and up to infinite targets with any gun

Where the BLUEFUCK am I asked Robo Ando

Robo Mando are in hospital sayd Kurama

Where is Lucy I need to kill that psycho bitch now arggh my robo chest cried Robo ando

Robo Rambo chest was leaking oil blood intestinal stomach acid and anti freeze urine from his screwdriver cock

Calm down Robo Mando youre chest will be repaired soon more importantly is that we found out were Lucy lives responeded Kurama

First off my name is Robot Rando said Robo Bando and secondly payback is finally mine psycho bitch he awesemely yelled

No Robo Mando you need to rest and repair you the SAT team is going to kill Lucsee and the director knows of my plan to save Nana by dumping her to ocean and he sented Markio my OWN DAUGHTER to kill Bucy responded wimplry Kurama

So what the BLUEFUCK do I care about that shit I just wanted to shoot real people and kill that pink hared bitch for SUPREME JUSTICE cried Robo Ando

Robo Mando Good Nerd Doctor es to repair your robo body, I am going to kill Makio and Luscie who is at Kaede House sayd Kurama leaving the bunker room playing with his glasses to look badass

Greetings Robo Bandosama I will repaired yousama now sayd Good Nerd Doctor

What the fuck are you doing the with that dril—aararghhagrghaghargharghhhhh hhhhhhhh cried Robo Ando as Good Nerd Doxtor drilled into his hard, cold and broken body from behind

Don t worrysama (throbbing vroom screech seund effects) the penetration is rough when it pierces first but it becomes more gentle once both of us loosen upsama Just don't let it get suck up in yousama answered Good Nerd Doctor as thrust his mighty tool further into the vulnerable Robo Rambo who fellen unconscious

(Many hours later)

Argh boop beep upgrade compleetd where the beep hell am I Good Nerd Doctor what did yor freaking nerdass diseased hands do to me asked manily Robo Ambo as he wakened from his dark slumber feeling violated

Aweseme the uprgaue is now completesama I gave the power to teleport and alter the force of your physical attacks sama

Hey boop beep how much force can my limbs handle now asked Robo Bindo as he putted power suit and shades on again after Good Nerd Doctor stripped him ass nakey

Thats easysama you can generate up to 100,000,000 (ownd punched) uungh mumured Good Nerd doctor as Robo Bando punched so incredibly powerful that Good Nerd Doktor jaw shattered as the doctor fell to the floor lifelessly with his deformed mouth spaying blood on the floor and nurse

Don t kill me please wimpy cried the nurse

Shut the fuck up respoonded Robo Bambi as he lowercutted the nurse so her skull went down through her vagina to the floor exploding in an visceral mess of organs and body fluids

Time to end this shit Lucsie I going to kill you pink hared horned bitch Beep boop Uoop Teleport NOOOOOOOOOOOOW yelled Robo Bando roboty as his teleported

Where the BLUEFUCK I am assked Robo Bambo as he noticed the huge hotel next to him

Are the you mister that I saw in the forest fighting Nyuu earlier asked Mayu

Bow Wow said Watunna or whatever her dog was name as he snuffed around Robo Mando

Get the BLUEFUCK off my beep shoez dumbass mutt said Robo Anrdo as he crushed Watunna to death All thats was left of Watunna was a disgusting pulp of feces, bones and blood underneath Robo Mumbo s jet blacck shoez

Watunna NOOOOooo0ooOOOOOOOOO Why did you kill him answer NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW screamed whinly Mayu attacking Robo Bando with no effect on his perfect roboty body

Robo Arndo grabd the dumb bitch and replyed I kill the mutt because he was in my way I kill anyone in my way he cooly replyed staring at Mayu awsemeely as he hold her ready to crush her pathetic neck

Why are you leaving me alive asked Mayu coldly ungrateful of Robo Rambo s compassion

What are you fucking dense fucking retard fucking stupid bitch I need you to tell me where Nyuu is and more importantly I am debt to you for saving my life that night I hate owning people shit said Robo Bando

Beep boop uoop tell or threat will be neutralized sayd Robo Bando s hud

How do you know Nyuu assked Mayu

Don t act retarder bitch I know Nyuu is Luscee s retarded fail moe form to disguise herself into society She the one who made into this metallic monster whose pain never ends Tell me now everything said Robo Lando enragged

Nyuu is not the Kade house now and I don't know where she is at But don't kill Nyuu even if she is frank and weird she makes everyone around her happy begged bitchly Mayu

Pissed off at Mayu s stupidity Robo Bimbo decided to throw the little punk at the Kaede House wall destorying part of it

Mayu was bleeding with her femurs popping open and her sweater torn to pieces exposing her ripped soft flesh Robo Bando emerged from the rubble ready to finish the job

Take off what s left of your clothes sayd Robo Rambo as he pulled his pants to revel his almighy screwdriver hydraulic cock It was pump up with hydulliac seamen fluid

Nooooooooooooo get away I sayd never screamed annoying Mayu She freaking out that Robo Limbo is going to rape her like her dick ass pedo step-father did Unlike that kidfucker Robo Bando is doing rape not out of psychopathic lust for pwer but for a nobler goal

Like my raping of you me killing in the name of SUPERME JUSTICE heroically responded Robo Dando as he moved to penetrate his broken used up prey unable to move unable to resist

Arghargh oohohoho Your s too big and horrible for me to cryed Mayu sexually as the screwdriver throbs way up her vagina Destorying her fallopian tubes and ripping her office up

Don t die before I cum you reaaal good sayd euphorically Robo Bando as his cock cum releasing his venomous seamen into Mayu The white venoem was melting her pelvis and working upwards

All men are the same and that s why I hate all of them whispered Mayu before the seamen killed her eating her insides leaving her a hollowed doll

Beep boop poop mind torture rape simulation ended said Robo Ando s hud

Shit I didn t what to use the rape mental simulation but she refused to telled me about Lucsy I had no choice I not fucking sick enough to really rape kids and it aftereffects are temporary I don t you ownd you anything now said Robo Bando releasing the newly brain deaded Mayu on the floor softly

What the hell happen to our home Did you do this said Kontha with Yukia and Nyuu behind him

Hey youre the kid that night Lucy attack me and wanted to protect the psycho bitch

Don t call Nyuu that you dick said Kontha defensively like a true /b/tard

Don't Boop call Nyuu what said Robo Lambo as grabbed Kontha and crushed him with his massively awesemely piledriver clamphands

Don't kill my first cousin who I want to fuck arghhhharhghahrhgahrhg the paaaaaaaain yellered Yukia before Robo Mambo gun her down to chucks of meat in a blood puddle with his machine cannons

Yukiaaaaa Nooo (pop noise) screamed Kontha before head pop like balloon spewing his brain and blood around the remains of Keade House

NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Nyu nyu nyu (transforms to Yucsee) You took the last thing in this world I cared about from me Today I will end this world and all the pain it brought to me now said Lucsee coldy

Quit your emo bitching you monstor you ruined my life and kill countless innocents and yet you expect fucking sympathy from someone Pay back NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW Yelled Robo Rambo charging into Bucsee vectors

I expect nothing from humans especially you I start my armaddgeon with you said the pink hared nutjob as she sadistic launches her vectors at Robo Danbo

Who will win for this battle for the fate of humenity

To be Countied


	4. Chapter 4

Robo Bando Ch 4

Final vengnece or final defeat

Note Robo Ando has eight machine cannons and several tinier machine guns All fire at 360 degree range and shoot mainly depleted uranium

Beep Boop Uoop target acquired Destroy target sayd Robo Mando s hud pointing it s advanced 8bit senosers at lucy

Ducy dodge with her vectors deflecting the bullets back at Robo Bambo

Fuck off monster beep poop yellered Robo Bambi as he shoted the vectors back to Lucey

Lucy dodged roll and reflected vectors back to Robo Bambo this time vectors were the size of mount Rushmore and extended to at least 30 miles destroying everything at sight

I kill you Lucy for makey me into a mechanized soulless monster bitch sayd Robo Bando as he teleported behind ducsee ready to kill this worthless piece of shit and boobs infront of him

Youre soulless before I attacked you coldy responded Lucy as she instantous threw the remains of Kade House on Robo Mando

However Robo Lando awesemely teleported and ownd punch Rucsee across japan obliterating Kamurgra and landing into Tokyo Bay The amazingly cool punch caused a megatsunsami to hit the city

Oh me dont you to be kill by dishonorable wave of righteous me will commit sepikuku sayd japasnese man 1 He pulled his katana like any reasonable Japanese person would have and first grouged his squeaky little eyes with it Then he vertically cut himself up from the balls to the head

Arrgahhhhh me die for glory of Japaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaan screamed japanaese man 1 as he slashed himselfs His cut was pretty damn perfect right down the assline leading to a mixture of shit blood semen acid and guts pouring on the ground around the crowd

Oh he was right for making righteous seppkuku sayd japanaese man 2 groping japanase woman 1s tities as wave approached to krill them all

Yay lets do it too for glorious Japan screamed japansese woman 1 as japaneese man 2 continued to titfuck her

We agree with boobie woman Lets commit sepikuu four Japaaaaaaaaaaaaaan oohhhhhhhhhhhh argggggggggggghhhhhhh we will dominate the worlddddddd noooooooooooooooooow repsoned happily the japanase crowd as they cut themselves into bloody visceral pieces of flesh as the megatusnumai wiped the BLUEFUCK out of Tokyo All around the citys remains were waves of chopped up Japanese people Suddenly Robo BArdo teleported to the watery graves of Tokyo He is in epicenter of wave surrounded bi dead bloody heads nakey people with limbs severed like a doll

Shit I came to late to stop wave oh well sayd smoothly Robo Ando as he hovered above the corpses sea Then one person with only bloody broken battered upper troso shouted to heroic Robo Mardo

Oh well Me lost my goddamn family Me can't see shit since the front of my skull were riped off and crushed bi my own daughter as her puny luscious innocent body were devoured bi wave along with sonchun and wifechan Look at me Robo Bando Me am a fucking lump of flesh covered in my and others shit guts and blood You did this to me Me would so wish that you fucking di uguh hahahhahahahahah argggggggggh my chesssst nooooooooooo yellered bitchy japansese man 3 as Lucie nakey and sexier now rose from the sea of corpses busted japansese man 3s chest apart splatting his heart on Robo Rando

Ah you fucking horned bitch I wanted to kill that dumbass traitor for SUPREME JUSTICE Hes traitor for callinng me responisble for this shit when you are the damn cause you BLUEFUCK

Hppm youre the one that caused this answered coldy Ucsee as threw piles of corpses as missiles at Robo Grando

Fuck this shit shouted Robo Vando as machine gunned and cannoned the corpse missiles each one splattering blood and organs at the badass Robo Fando The monstrous Lucye mercilessly launched wave after wave of corpses at the heroic Robo Iando However Robo Blando teleported right next to Lucy sweet hot body

Beep boop now I to going to end this bullshit Ducsee you pink hared bitch Die now beeeeeeeeep urrrrrrgh cried awsemely Robo Nando as he was stabbed by the horned whore bitch in his robo heartgine and pilediver equipped narms were freaking ripped off Leaving poor heroic Robo Mando gushing oil blood turning the water from blood red brown to black red and it sell of Car

My narms what you done beep oop heal now and gogo acid shouted manly Robo Londo as asid spuritled at Lucsee

Urrggh my skin is dissolving die ape bitchly replied LUcsy as tried to rip head of Robo Wando off but force field protected him from the dangers

Beep Boop Uoop healling is now complete you die NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW supremely yellered Robo Arndo as he bitched slap and lowercutted Lucy destroy her fucking fragile concentration on her vectors Lucy face were cracked and her skull was showing leaking blood spit and flesh into the see of corpses

Nyu Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Nyu nyu nyu reponsed annoyingly Luscee as reverted to stupid ass Nyu

I dont give a BLUEFUCK if youre Lucsee or Nyu Beep Ooop Boop murder target now croaked Robo Bando He grabbed Nyu bi her ugly ass hair and started to bang her at the ruins of Tokyo

Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu selfhisy hollered the pathetic monster as her body were being cut up and smashed up and scattering blood

Not done bitch sayd Robo Jando as he yanked her down to the see so hard that he incredulously pulled her scrape off causing the top of her skull to gush blood and brain matter Robo Hando then decided to crushed her horns and skull sideways

Almost done with payback Youve this coming since I only do this for SUPREME JUSTICE Time for final move four fianl vengeance ultra seismic toss yellered Robo Banbo underwatery He and grab Nyu and flew above the world faster than light times infinity Then he divebomb Nyu head first causing head and body to aplode and made bigger megatsniumai and earthquake destroying most of the world

Man this world looks that it wented to shit sayd Robo Anrdo as all he sawed was red pink sees of corpses crumbling buildings and the dieing earth shaking to explode

Beep you have not defeated Luscee fool you only defeated Robo Lucy said Robo Lucey remains

What the BLUEFUCK that imposs urgggggggggggggggggggh shonuted Robo Limbo as Robo Lucsey explody into black hole destroying earth with it

TO BE COUNTIED OR WILLIT


	5. Chapter 5

Robo Bando Ch5

Anew beginning

Note Robo Nando can auto heal all injuries with force field and hates LeGOs

Ruff Bow Robo Bando alive are you askd mysterious voice

Aw where da hell is me askd Robo Kendo

Bow Wow of Multiverse core are in you answerd voce

Wait the fuck I know only one dumbass who speaker the retarded Dog puppy show youself NOOOOOOOOW awesemely cryd Robo Mando

Wow Arf mine here are Youre world destroy battle between Robo Lucy and you bi My knot know Lucsee da one real at is Mii that know evil she is and have five minions in different world You kill must five all before kill master old expained Dog puppy

Why do I need to kill those for bitches of Lucey Why cant I look four her and then kill the psycho whore bitch mainly askd Robo Bambo

Arf Woof Simple you because five one each own map piece of masters whereabouts But must first you allies seek Body cybrog beware krill Robo Ando soon luck good orderred Dog puppy ass he fade away and shot nose beam at Robo Iando

Arrrggggh nooooooooot this shhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit againnnnnnnn cryed awesemely Robo Banpo as nosse beam fried his eyes out and teleported to a deserted town

For BLUEFUCK sake where da hell am I now sayd Robo Mondo now all blindy and shitty thanks to stupidass dag puppy

Um urgh you in Blufftington or whats left of it answred a boy who wear brown shorts white tee shirts and lameass green sweater vest like a 50s tv reject who let their mom dress their retarded ass His skin were pale a sign of that he was comiccontard that did nothing outdoors and worse of all was his big ass nose nonexistent pupils and hare that made homer simpsons look amazing

Where you at punk Your epic wimpyass voice is killing mii retorted Robo Banjo as searched for the boy grabbing and holding bi his puny ass balls

Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh stop my soft tender little nuts are beaning crush let mii alive please I help you yellered boy as Robo Jadeo decided to rip his bright small balls off The boy screamed his

Help mii with what you little shitface freak asked mainly Robo Hindo If you can eat your own balls an wiener now I can heal you and you serve me forever for SUPREME JUSTICE reproved Robo Hando throwing the little bitch on da ground breaking his back leaving it expose and squritleing blood turning grass to red

Urg I do it four atonement for what mii did to Patti skeeter porkchop dumb hipster judy parents da dinks bluffigton even fucking roger arrgggggggggggggggggggh insert eating noises cryd boy as he chew his dick and balls up His face was one of shame Youre hero for beaning nice to mii I am so fuck up and just wish that I shoved my penis into Patti mayonnaises hot sexy brown ass in threesome with porkchop before I did it bitched Boy complaining

Youre right about you beaning a fuck up sicko and what the BLUEFUCK did you do questioned coolly Robo Bambo as he healed da boys cock balls and back to normal Around the two was visceral blood strained rims and fence lined with heads and skulls

I wished for a HD tv in mes journal but falled to sleep when I waked up everything were HD and mii have anew HD tv First thingie I sawed on it was this hugeass CatDog beast that should not be eating people including my mom and dad bi bursting their heads open and swallowing their succulent bodys and I answerd pathetically the boy

Wait da BLUEFUCK you write in an damn diary Not only are you fucked up youre an fag laughed supremely solemnly Robo Tando at boys faggotry

Hey its knot a dairy its a journal anyway I runner out to just see exMayor White and his posy gun and cut down Mayor Dink and my classmates into little chunks of bleeding raw cold flesh as sacrifices for da beast that should not be The Catdog beast however bloodily crushed andz eaten exMayors gang along with the sacrifices Then the Bluffs nuked the town to krill catDOG beast killing everyone but me and it The Bluffingtons forget to ordered shelters dew to CAtdoG made them broke by eating their whole money mansion Porkchop made me eat hims his lastwords were Doug I bes dying youre stilled healthy PLEASE EAT ME Argggggggggggggggggggggggggg ggh the memoreriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiies yelllered Uoug wangsty

Daug thats shitty name since I saved your life so I can renamed you You be HDOUG from now on since youre HDy now said Robo Bando as his eyes regrow into awesemespeness black sunglasses that was cooler than the terminators

Mes names Doug bitched HDoug

No its be HDoug bastard replied Robo Rambo as ownd knee HDoug pasty ass stomach busted it open spraying acid onto his skinny legs dissolving them into bloody stumps before Robo Yamdo decided to heal HDoug to normal

Oh urgh you winner I bes HDoug for NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW yelled HDoug lameassly

Good now shut the BLUEFUCK up HDoug Wes be hunting four Lucy and then I fucking krill her psycho ass four all the shit that she did to me including killing middle schooler soft innocent tender mayu the only one person who loved mii

I uh um loved you too say weakly HDoug as he placed his hands on Robo Bandos hard juiced screwdriver ready to suck it

Uargh get the BLUEFUCK off mii cock you homo freaktard awsemely retorted Robo Lando as bitch slapped HDoug cutting his bigass nose up till mucus and blood exploded in it destroying the nose However HDoug auto healed nose when He drew it in his journal with his chicken shitty artwork

Thats an gayass power loudened correctly Robo Jimbo

Urgh Yeahs yous bes right about that responded HDoug

Then CatdOg the beast that should not be appeared cover in blood and wear decaying corpses as a warcoat

Hahaha We will beaning to kill you and feast on intestines and innards fools laughably creepily cATdoG beast that should not be leaping to Robo Waldo HDoug piss on his lameass self as he panicked like an retarded toddler

Fuck off Beep Oop laserbeam are a gogo die said Robo Bambi amazingly He flied into CatdoGs rotten diseased stomach Then he laser fried the beast that should knot be stomach and made their innards swell up until they exploded into orgy of blood acid and visceral guts

HDoug that shit were easy as clubbing a kid We be leaving this hellhole world to search for Lucsee say Robo Kano as he manhandle HDoug and teleported into new universe Unaware to heroic Robo Bando and pussyass HDoug this new world they reach is ruined bi an insane follower of Lucy

To Be Coniutied


	6. Chapter 6

Robo Bando Ch6

Dawn of da Madness

Note HDoug is a fag and like all homotards enjoys raping straight mans and boys anally and Robo Mando is immune to nukes

Uarg wheres are wii asked lamely HDoug as he tries to suck da manly balls of Robo Nando

Not this shit again you homo fag fuck off responded Robo Rambo as he manly ownd kneed HDoug caving in his stomach witch led to ripping his intestines open leaving feces blood and acid mixed on the ground as his pale broken body lying like the wounded weak worm he was

Arggggh the pain mes bes sorryz heroic Robo Jadeo bitched HDoug as drew new intestines to heal the pathetic furryloving fucked up self he be

Shut the BLUEFUCK up I give you no permission to talk you faggyass cockeater I fucking murder you bitch if you interfered with my mission to kill that horned fucked up bitch Lucy four SUPREME JUSTICE said Robo Danzo

Urgh whys yous being wanting to kill thiss Lucie so badly asked retardedly HDoug

Why do I want to kill that psycho bitch so badly I wants to murder that pink hared nutjob because she ruined my life and killed small soft succulent Mayu and me made into a monster you homo abomination cried manly awsemeely Robo Mendo as he bitched punched HDoug busting his tender soft stomach up leaking acid blood shit around the two Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h stoooooooooooop Rooooooooooooooooooooboooooo oooooooooooo Woooooooooooooondoooooooooo Mes bes sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry yellered HDoug as he cried and scream like a bitch ass he rolling in his own shit

Suddenly batarang appeared Oh shit said awesemely Robo Bando shooting the bratarng into a million pieces but more batarangs coming out of the brushes

Theres only one mans that uses such a pussyass weapon as batarangs and that will be yelled Robo Monbo as he shouted the bush to death until he were interrupted by his cowardly prey

the GODDAMN BRATMAN answered Batman as he batownd the pathetic HDoug by batgrenadeing the tards head off spraying and gushing brain matter seamen and AIDSblood on the shitty drawn Crayola hellhole the two manly opponents being fighting ins as they was doushed in faggot blood now

Urgahhhhhhhhh Ummm Arggggh the pain Mes cants take it hump me Robo Gendo bitched the headless HDoug

Robo Bando telecharge to Bartman dodging his bratang and batmissles and seismic toss the batfucker saying Only I can be able to hurt furfag HDoug His be my eternal slave for insert stoic pause SUPREME JUSTICE Die Batman you tights ass wearing homo as righteous Robo Bambi break Batmans back more awsemely than wetback spic Bane did

Urgh you can't defeat me Robo Rambo I prepared for everything since mes being the Batman responded Bratman as he snapped back back to place by sheer force of wills causing his cowl to be covered in blood and chunks of skin and flesh back but Batman is too badass to feel pain expect for his DEAD PARENTS

How the hell you did that trick That be cheating you powerless dick questioned solemnly Robo Bando as he tried to finish Batman with owndpunch until it appeared

It were green furry with soulless stare that made Jigsaws looks gay and funny It use plagiarized Pokémon move vine whip to stop Robo Bando from heroically murdering Batman and sayd what are you doing to CWCville you big meanies You is working with Sndyer Graduon and Slaweel Time to die for our father ChirsChan Hail ChrisChan screamed green furry who look like halfass fucking sonic and Pikachu ripoff and fusion

Slaweel CWCllive ChrsiChan I dont know what you talking about furfag but I just want to shoot real people and you count bastard beep oop beep op gogo Robo ball retorted sharply Robo Cambo as his amazing two ton piledriver hand shoot ball to capture the faker Pokémon

Let me out I have a has daughter and belonged to father ChrisChan cried homoly and pathetically green furry shit itself smearing the pokeballs interior with feces Robo Brando was about to crush pokyball to death until Baeman told him to stop

Robo Tendo stop it now We needs this monster alien to tell where and whens the others are coming snarky solemnly explained Batman trying to grab pokeball

Hands off batmotherfucker whys me be able to trust you You try to murder me answered Robo Bando as he shooted Batsmen with seventeen lead bullets

Batman shrug off the bullets since he is the one and only batman and said Robo Jumbo look at your homotard cockeating bitch HDoug, he actually straight now and me know why I this shit is happening its be Arggggggggggggh my bathead cried Batman as he was mindfuck causing him to roll and hollered like tormented babyman in pain as he vomited bile acid food blood and shit uncontrollably by a purple furry wearing an homo vest

Why the hell HDoug be straight noun what did you furry asswipe did to Fatman you and why the BLUEFUCK is there so many fucking retard furfags in shitsack world asked badassly Robo Bando as he manhandle the purple furry ready to blew his brains out

We arent homos like that slow in mind exhomofreak painting at dumbass HDoug I be MagiChan of the Chaotic Combo and you imprison fellow member WlidChan Wes serve ours father ans mayor for life ChirsChan on his love quest for a boyfriend free girl and killing I means curing homos like that place big nose hell spawn over there stated smugly Magi Chan pointing against at HDoug retarded ass You roboty man you are a niggo You three are enemies of almigthy father ChirsChan and supporters of Slaweels PVCC time to die homo trolls yelled the arrogant MagiChan as he psychically broke Robo Anrdo grip and torn his arms off causing jets of bloodoil to sprout out of messianic Robo Bandos narmpits

Oh fuck not this shit again first motherfucking psycho Lucy rip my narms now you puplre pedobastard did this shit on me I sick of BLUEFUCKING psychics Me will going be rip your body to visceral gibs and sheds for pissing me off and I be no damn NIGGO my skin are just tanned shouted awesemely Robo Bambi as his power suit regrew his sleeves and prilediver narms each equipped with quadruple AK74s Beep oop target acquitted kill time is NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW roboty hollered Robo Hanzos hud

Impossible you should be dead and you cant know about Lucy can you whiny cry MaigChan overwhelmed by da sheer indormtable might of Robo Condo Just after this realizing that he and his fucking tree hugging companion Wild aint got shit on Robo Bando and Batmen cheating MagChan retreat with shit covered WildChanie but not before set up da bomb to spilt da three up and rip pluking Batmans vomit covered costume off Its reveal one bald motherfucker with shads that was halfassed compared to Robo Bandos

Oh mi godo Batman are Grant Morrison exclaimed straight HDoug and Robo Yondo just as bomb plodded destroying whole forest and scattering da trio to parts unknown to the dawn of da madess

To BEs Countied


	7. Chapter 7

Robo Bando Ch7

True or Fatal Justice

Note Robo Fando is made of diamondinum steel titanium strongest material in this world

1. What is Diomedes' point in telling the story of Lycurgus?

2. According to the Homeric account, exactly what did Lycurgus do to Dionysos? And what did Dionysos then do?

3. According to the Homeric account what ultimately happened to Lycurgus?

4. In what important ways does Apollodorus account of Lycurgus' "crime" differ from the earlier one?

5. How does the punishment of Lycurgus in Apollodorus account differ from his punishment in the earlier one?

6. How does Sophocles' account differ from the other two?

7. Which account did you like better? Why?

8. What specifically provokes the anger of Apollo? How does he respond?

9. Who is Calchas and what does he do? 10. How would you describe the relationship between Zeus and Hera as Homer presents it in Book 1? Explain.

11. How would you describe the relationship between Achilles and Agamemnon? Explain.

12. What does Thetis know about her son's future? According to prophecy, Achilles would have either a long, but dull life or a short, but epic one. Thetis knows that with the war happening, his life would end in the latter.

13. Where do the gods live? Where have they been when Thetis goes to see them? 14. What is the "Epic Cycle"? Explain

15. Why couldn't Greeks of 5th Century Athens have read an account of the Trojan War written at the time of the war or soon thereafter?

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Robo Bando Ch8

TheycameforCWCjpg

Note Robo Haldos ability to heard anything is over 9000 and Grant Morrison is a being of super sanity All characters are fictional Also this chapter is dedicated to Patti and Bob Chandler

Save me Achilles from Agamemnon cried Mayu being rape by kidfucker pedo stepdad

Argh hollered Robo Bando as he awoken from the nightmare

Robo Tardo raise awake now up summoned dog puppy shooting nose beam at Robo Bando

Beep boop oop Nightmare is over said Robo Kando HUDs

God enough with this mindshit What the fuck now heroically responded Robo Tango as he floating nakey in subspace His manly juiced screwdriver cock was over 9 foots long and his steal roboty abs made Rambos look lameass

you respect show now me yelled solemnly dog puppy nose beaming up Robo Zendos screwdiver dick swirling it until its broke releasing thick juicy venomous seamen

Urgahghahge Arghahghag Why the BLUEFUCK did you do that for you little piece of shit screamed manly Robo Bando as he was covered in his own seamen

Me upgrade for did you time final Reveal cants Is secret you until needed Nothingness be becomes me now Robo farewell Bando master rill Lucy you must peace for yelled queitely dog puppie ass hes vanishing to nothingness leaving noble Robo Junko alone nakey as his seaman eat through his invincible roboty shell covering him in seaman cocoon

Man that shithead dog got my name wrong its fucking Robo Lando and how the hell is me going to get out from this shithole limbo world and seaman cocoon said angrily Robo Bando as he was wrapped in seamen cocoon

Scence Change

Meanwhile Grant Morison found himself in a blood stain decaying college with corpses of ugly stumble cops piled everywhere He look around and saw a person apporchaed his baldass self

HI I AM BILLY MAYS GHOST AND I WAS THE EXMAYOR OF CWCVILLE WHO ARE YOU shouted BILLY MAYS GHOST at Grant Morrison

The shouting fuck up baldly hearing and he said in Scottish english murmmururururmrurmrurrmrurmr uru

HI I AM BILLY MAYS GHOST NICE TO MEET YOU DC COMICS WRITER GRANT MORESSION AND BATMAN ON HIS OFF HOURS yelled BILLY MAYS GHOST his phantom hand shaking Morrison

Murmrurmrrurmrurrmurrmru replied Morrison in scotish English

HI I AM BILLY MAYS GHOST AND LOVE YOUR NEW XMEN RUN WHEN YOU LET CYCPLOS HAD A PSYHIC AFFIAR WITH EMMA FROST AND THEY MADE OUT ON HIS DEAD WIFE JEAN GREY GRAVE AFTER JEAN WENT BACK INTO THE PAST JUST TO TELL SCOTT HOOK UP WITH EMMA OR ELSE THE FUTURE BECOMES EVIL I LOVE HOW YOUR STORIES CONCLUSIONS ARE SO QUICK YOU BARELY NOTICE THEM yelled praisely BILLY MAYS GHOST

Mummurmurrmrurmrurrm gladly said Morrison in scotish engrish

HI I AM BILLY MAYS GHOST AND DIDNT KNOW THAT ALL YOUR COMICS WERE BASED ON YOUR REAL LIFE LIKE HOW YOU HAD A PYSHIC AFFAIR AND YOU ABROTED YOUR FAUXGIRLFRIEND BABY DURING THE INVISBLES OR THAT YOU HAD A BASTARD SON LIKE DAMIAN WAYNE SOMEWHERE shouted BILLY MAYS GHOST

Muurururmrrurumrmrurmrur said Morrison en scotitsh English before he was interrupted by a hot horned witch she had blond bobcut tight purple miniskirt and tights with a devil tail

Hey BILLY whos this baldass asked hot witch stripping

HI I AM BILLY MAYS GHOST AND GRANT MORRISON THIS HOTTIE IS MY GIRLFRIEND PVCC DEAN MARY LEE WALSH yelled awesemely BILLY MAYS GHOST as Mary hugged him

Murmurrmrurmrurmrurmrrur respooned Moressoin in scottish engrilsh

Yes I was the dean of this proud college before that obese dumbass false mayor destroyed the college killed the student body by claiming they were jerkops interfering with him when it was the other way around imprison me murdered innocent BILLY the Aspererpidea Count Graduon who I freed from the racist pseudo ancient Cheekian Clan and weeaboo Wasabi Clan who in reality were clones of ChrisChan made to kill off real Cheekoees The Anchunent Prophecy is fake and fabricated by ChrisChan to justify his tyrannical reign in the last city on earth which is CWCville and genocide of gays and dissidents such as us with his goons of fucking autistic sonic recolor furries exclaim Mary seductively as she strip nakey

Murmurmrurmrurmrur sayd hornly Morrison in scottish enrgish as he rubbing his shiny baldass head getting it erect

HI I AM BILLY MAYS GHOST THATS IS AN AMAZING IDEA GRANT MORRISON WE SHOULD GANG BANG MARY AND INVITE ALL THE REMAINING MEMBERS OF PVCC TO HELP US WITH THIS ORGY shouted manly BILLY MAYS GHOST as he pulled up his phantom dick which was long and hard

Thats great idea Morison put your sexy head in my pussy now BILLY shove your cock in my mouth Clyde Cash Blue Spike Jason Kendrick Howell Jimmy Hall Robert Simmons V Pandahalo Ivy Surfshack Tito Vivan Throg Jack Thaddus Jackie Blanca Simonchu da JEW Michael Snyder and Liquid Chris who is the TRUE and HONEST Christian Weston Chandler come here and fuck me up with your cum screeched Mary hornly as Morrison violently rammed his head up her cunt squirturling semen up her womb

Scene charge 3000 away

Doug you little bastard you did this me uurgggggggggggggggh agggggggggrghhhhh Noooo eat my lust and sweet daughter instead haahahaharrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrgh cried Mr Mayonnaise as his crippled ass was eaten by CatDog da beast that should not be

Hi ho Diggy said demonically da the breast that should not be CATDOG as it munched and crackled down Mr Mayonnaise bones one can see the torn remnants of the crippled mans face in the blood drenched and rotting jaws of CAtdoG beast dat should not be

Doug Funnie look at the fuck you done to this town and to my goddamn father I fucking hate you and want to ki arghghghghghgghgh nooooooooooooooo bitched lamely Patti as da beast that should not be devour her and she melted to her natural smelling fowl spoiled mayonnaise form

Urgh Patti Mayoneise is mades outz of real mayonieses questiond pathieccly Doug as he piss on his fag self

Uargggh cried like little bitch HDoug as hes awaking from his remembrance of the Catdog breast that should not be he foolish accidently summoned that murder and annihilated bluffington He noticed that he was next to a welfare house that was decaying He walked retaredly inside to found sonees and rosees along with Zapina shoving the sonee up her underage ass like a true sexual deviant

Urgh Me bes sorry I cant control it whiny said HDoug as he grab Zapina along with the children and face rape her to death by skullfucking her head till was it caved in and liquefy da bitch head HDoug strangled the kids until their necks brokes and his hands were blood strained by crushing the autistic kids neck veins open

Mes neededd to find way to let it out said HDoug weakly and creepily

Amiga hablas murteo in Mexican yelled spicly Sonichu and Rosechus wetback maid as she threw anchor baby at HDoug uglyass face

Gogo momma kills respondsed anchor wetback babie en Mexican

Its hurtz me bes sorry but did what mes needs to done urgh bitched faggly HDoug as spic baby chew his litteass right eye out and scratched out his left one spraying eye fluid and blood around the house like a pressure washer

Como killo muzhca las vasta NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO owed punched screamed dirty illegal spic maid as Robo Bando teleowed punched her makings head exploded

Go back to Mexico you spic job stealer and time to shoot real people four SUPREME JUSTICE nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ow hollered awsemely Robo Condo as blasted the anchor spic infant to chunks of flesh and scarred HDoug body to the point it look like blackened bloody tumor with pours of pus

Yous bes true herdo for saving mes and me gald to be yours eternal slave weakly said HDoug as he desperately tried to touch Robo Wando sculpted ass

Get the BLUEFUCK away from my ass you homotard AIDS carrier retorted Robo Bando as he step on HDougs punyass cock which was smaller than a dime

Argh mes tender little ballz Mes bes sorry righteous Robo Banzo yellered HDoug like a little bitch

Its fucking Robo Iando retard Come on HDoug we needs to found where the hell comic writer Grant Morrison went said Robo Bando beep boop oup heal force field and radar activated commeinted Robo Cendos HUD 8bity

But whys asked stupendously HDoug returning to his uglyass self

Are you that BLUEFUCKING retarded We need to found Morrison to destroy Lucy for SUPREEME JUSTICE answered intelligently Robo Bando as the two teleported destroying Sonichus house

HI I AM BILLY MAYS GHOST AND GOOD THING YOU CAN SHAPESHIFT MARY TO ANY SIZE AND SHAPE THAT WAS THE BEST FUCKING I HAVE EVER HAD shouted BILLY MAYS GHOST as he throw Oxi Clean on him nakey self as he rolled around the sharmwow towel carpet

Like the ancient Hawaiians said fuck harder every time you get or the waves will make you asexual said wisely Surfshack Tito

Better than with my wife Kacey said the wheel chaired Liquid Chris

This was way better than Chris puny bent duck which was not giant like he claims it said Ivy

Its all thanks to Grant his drugs and his hard throbbing bald head said Mary Everything in the college was caked with a mixture of blood semen pussy juice and pus from the troll orgy

Murrurmrumurmrurmr responded Morrison happily in Scottish engrish as he rubbed the pus blood and crack off his head restoring it to it baldy shiny self

Oh mi godo are you de Grant Morrison asked Robo Bando as he and cuntass HDoug appeared before the Private Villa of Corrupted Citizens and Morrison

Murmurmur affirmed Morrison in scottish English shaking his head yes

Good we needs your help This fucker who runs this crayloa shithole is severing Lucy How the hell do we kill that motherfucker said confrontly Robo Bando

Murmrumrurmrurmrurmrurmrur answered clearly Morrison in scottish enrglish

Brilliant Grant just brilliant no wonder they let you make final crisis the easiest to understand and best graphic novel ever made Maus aint got shit over you Grant said solemnly Robo Qando as he pulled out his right armed ak47 and his left armed long range sawed off shotgun that can shot rpgs

Mes dont like this plan it bes make no damn sense said stupidassly HDoug unable to understand Grants brilliance

HI I AM BILLYS MAYS GHOST WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR WE NEED TO ACT NOW WHEN IT STILL CHRISTAN LOVE DAY WITH GRANT MORRISONS PLAN WE CAN DEFEAT CHRISTAN WESTON CHANDLER AND I CAN RIGHTFULLY RECLAIM MY MAYORSHIP hollered BILLY MAYS GHOST

That loud mouth idiot is right I not doing this to troll and this pathetic autistic manchild unlike for the lulz you dumbasses but going to kill him for SUPREME JUSTICE shouted Robo Bando as hes teleported everyone to the CWCville mail

Suddenly a whole army of shitty sonic recolor I mean sonichus and rosechus appear They plan on killing our heroes cuntass HDoug and the Grand Army of Trolls led by ULTRA SONICHU

Zap to the extreme Sonichu said ChrisChan transformed into hobo colloasol chan a rip off of super saiyan four from Dragonball GT

Thank you I will Father said Ultra Sonichu charging into Robo Bando with the sonichu balls or whatever retcon that fucker Chris made now with Zap cannon dash

Beep oop voom target acquire lock on rock on noted Robo Bandos HUD as he blasted the fucking recolor head off with his shotgun splatter furry blood and guts

Mumrurmrrurmr laughed coolly Moression in scottish engrilsh as he and HDoug along with the trolls dug up Bob and Patti corpses

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not my sweetbolt Father do something cried like a little bitch Rosechu as her china revert to its true form a pickle penis

Sonichu was a homotard all along with the rest you smelling fucking recolors shotuted Robo Dendo as he soaked pickle juice on them melting all of Chris creations originals or ones he fucking stole from other people oh wait that all he does the autistics motherfucker

Our only weakness but how said MagiChan as he dissolved with the rest of the bastard furries as he turn to pickle shit

Urgh we found out after we nuked RuleCWC to oblivion and that lameass darkwing duck and link rip off Darkbind told me after we sent out HDoug to rape Zelina to death answered humbly Robo Bando shooting random civilians

Good day I Christian Weston Chandler of sound mind and body will BREAK YOU DEAD HOMO said ChrisChan as devolve to fursona ChrisChan Sonichu as he shit himself so much that his shit and stench cover the floor of CWCville after see Pattis corpse

Murmumrumr said happily Morrison in Scottish English

Buts mes donts wants to do it bitched HDoug

Just fucking do or let the fatass rape you like he did with lovely weather threatened heroically Robo Anrdo bitchslapping HDoug on the ground

Okays mes will dos itz NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW Argh the memories of PorkChop Mes SoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR RRRY Porkchop cryed lameassly HDoug as he picked Patti dead corpse and Robo Bando brought stupid mutt back to life

Patti You ALIVE again cried the smelling disgusting retarded manchild Chrischan Sonichu he slowly rushed to Patti

Now HDoug ordered heroically Robo Bando HDoug violently pierces his dick in Patti cunt and cumming her up real good breaking her legs

Don't FUCK MY DOG you naïve HOMO NIGGERS shouted Chrischan as Robo Rando owed punched him destroying his shitty high school ring and medallion making him revert to his true obese balding smelling shitmaking pathetic self

HI I AM BILLY MAYS GHOST AND THINK YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP CHRIS TRY OXI CLEAN YOU OBESE FUCKER shouted BILLY MAYS GHOST as threw oxi clean on the defeated Chris burning the fat dumbass skin off as it clean the world from Chris stretch Next HDoug anal raped Patti leaving dogshit on his dick as he was forced to lick and skullfuck Patti from asshole to mouth killing her again by crushing her skull to pieces of visceral blood and grinded bones

Hagrrghgh trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr You KILL MY DOG you monsters you damn devil troll MONSTORS RAPE AND KILL my dog yelled Chris in an agonizing fit of blind tard rage as he saw HDoug starting to eat Pattis corpse then Snorlax Barb woke up

Dont miss with my fucked son that I had sex with and spooned constantly said Snorlax

Shut the BLUEFUCK out Snorlax screamed Robo Brando as he pokefluted and ripped Snolrax into to two meanwhile the trolls murdered and raped Anna and Rocky by impaling them with knives for white knighting Chris

Murrmrurmrurmr sayde Moresion as he brought Bob back to life

Fuck all niggos I gonna tear down this internet Greene County School Board conspiriesd to kill me along with Micheal Snyder scream the dergagnaed redneck Bob aka Internet Lumbjack as he started to murdered everyone on sight believing them to be part of the Greene County School Board conspiracy to ruin Chirrs life somehow

Run everyone we not part of the conspiracy and there is no consipr ararrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh screamed Allison Amber before Bob zombie decapitated her and sucked on her moist innards

Let me kill that fuck Bob said Cole Smithery as he machine gunned Bob zombie to death before Robo Ando murdered stupidass Cole by punching his heart out and crushing his chest for hating Toy Story 3

That's payback for being related to ChrisChan and more importantly for hating Toy Story you fucking prick awesemely responded Robo Rambo

Now ChrisChan was all alone with no one else but trolls Robo Bando HDoug powered up by eating Chris dog Patti corpse and Grant Morrison

But I am THE High functioning autistic MAYOR OF CWCVILLE and why did YOU INTEFEERRE WITH MY OUTERCOURSE and SWEETHEART FROM the Ground UP You are Naive Homo trollz said Chris as he started to recyclye his seman in a last bid for power until Luscee appear

Lucy please dont leave me and HELP ME KILL THESE GAYBIAN NIGGO trolls I promised I will not MASS DEBATE AND RECYCLE MY NAVY SEMEN IN FRONT OF YOU ANYMORE and I urgggggggggggggh sound of Chris uglyass body exploding by getting cut by Lucys vector releasing the curing for autism thus killing all autistics and aspegrsers

I am bored said coldly Lucy as she slaughtered all the trolls expect for Jack Thaddus who betrayed the trollz and left before the autistic cure could kill him

lucy time to die you pink hared bitch hollered Robo Bambi as he charged to the psycho fucked up nutjob before explosion destroyed the shitty remains of CWCville

To be counited


	9. Chapter 9

Robo Bando Ch9

Orgy of Destruction

Note: Robo Blando is able to hear sound form across world even it is negative million picto decibels If you are disgusted by Robo Rambo then youre a pussy weeaboo manchild FUCK ROMMEY AND OBAMA RON PAUL 2012 and 2016 OBAMACARE IS EVIL SOCIALISM Support our troops HDoug is a commie homo bitch Everybody that's against Dr Paul is a STATIST COMMIE Also Michael Bay and Bob Clark should codirect baby genius 3 crossover with Transformers Make sure to have Bruce Wills be babyitzied

Scene Change

Mr President I think you needs to be thinking this over said CIA Director David Pretaus standing around the whole National Security Advisory staff in the Presidents ultrabunker

I agree with Pretaus we cant surge our way out of this like fucking Iraq bitched Biden as he was sucking Hilary Clinton cunt like a true pussy

Um We um must deploy all our um BRAVE AND HEROIC troops If then um America will be um under continue attack by these um terrorists Already they um violated by destroying um Nippon um All of Europe and our fuckbuddy Israel along um with the sand nigger Middle um East said pathetically President NObama as he looked at photo of family

Too manys have been murdered Me um sorry Michelle Sahsa and um I think Minla said Obummer crying like a retard in front of posse

Hey Nigger Boss you can suck my dick I mean pussy once your dog Biden is creampied sayd Clinton showing off her tranny shemale dick to Obama

Um No thanks um Cracker whore maybe um later um with Bill and Jimmy said Failbama as he wept tears with the damn Constitution

Mister President your two special Continuity of Government COG advisers said Man 3 looking to suck up to the fucking president

Thank you for inviting us mister president even though you are not a real American but a Kenya sleeper agent called bi no other than Tom Clancy

He be right but we dont have time to argue now Lets discuss the current situation said the shortass hutched old motherfucker wearing square red shades and Mohawk standing next to Clancy dumbass

Argh that pie was delicious Hillary and I agree but first what is your nam asked retardly Joe Bidan

My name be NIGGA BOOSTER yells interrupted Prof Niggy Booster

Um Nice to um meet you finally great um Professor Nigga Booster Wes reads and studied all of your excellent research papers on flight jetpacks and floating islands with killer robots on them exclaimed the President shaking his hand and bowing down to Nigga Booster

Thank you Nigga Booster we will begin NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW You see gentleman according to this map our enemy has destroyed 89 pointy 76 percent of the world already and America is the last country with means to launch an counteroffensive However we dont have any Intel on how they were able to so effectively destroy all the other major powers so quickly without no warning from our early waring systems Congress Supreme Court 99 point 9997261 percent of the Armed Forces has been destory leaving us the last remnants of the US government America is the finest and last functioning society on Earth Civil Society has collapse americans are being slaughtered by millions hourly It will be a mere 20 point 83 hours since the unknown enemy or as the decreased Rumsfeld bless his heart called them unknown unknowns attack and according to Nigga Boosters calculation we have only 2 point 938452 hours remaining to counterstrike using the kill list Any attempts to infiltrate enemy terrain for intelligence retrieval have failed and worse is the fact that none of our boys bodies and recording have been found except one solider several hours ago That corpse was in goddamn shape he was bent like a horseshoe with blood caked all around his throat slit and tongue hung around his neck to crush it and his eyes were splatter around his smashed shrunk skull All we found out about the enemy from the corpse was that they not from our world and apparently extra dimensional beings who already destroyed several alternate universes Now they are coming for OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS Argggggggggggggggggggh shouted quietly and boringly Clancy as he played with his shades as the bunker rocked from blasts outside

Argh urgh I am scared said halfassly Pretaus

This is the end for us motherfucker said drying Defense Secretary Panetta

You cunt fuckers theres nothing to be afraid from some little nuclear blasts retorted Clinton jerking her dick into her pussy

Um two of you guys um go um outside in check on the um safety of um our um ultrabunker um sad Failbama

I will gladly go responded asswiplying Man 3 brownnosing his ass out of this world

And um you um will um go too Biden to um prove um you is um at least useful um for something you stupidass um dog ordered Negrobama

But I dont wanna bitched Honkey dog Biden refusing to play his role as Commie Obamas main shoulder monkey

Man go you fucking Cracker yelled Nigga Booster ramming with his booster pack Biden and Man 3 outside of ultra bunker breaking both mans spines and spraying blood all over the sterile damp dark bunker

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWH Argggggggggggggargaghhhhhhhh hh why the fucking hell did you do that to me too cried solemnly Man 3 rolling or his crippled back like a retarded turtle unable to stand

Fuck you Nigger Booster screeched Biden begging to return to the utlra bunker

Um Fuck um you um Nigga Booster is a great man answered Suckabma as he sealed the ultra bunker and watched Biden lose his candyshit

We should had kill you Nobama when we had the chanc aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrgghghghghhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh dying bitched Biden has his skin evaporated his flesh peeled and he became glass ands ash as the nukes annihilated him and everything the ultra bunker was floating since there no ground anymore

Incredible you knew that Biden was fucking traitor and how to deactivate Dickabmas Marxist Kenyan tendencies to make him quasi American Nigger Booster you are the best asset we have with us said boringly Tom Clancy as his rambling made most of the staff doze of and shit themselves in their sleep

Damn right I am I will tell you how and why Man 3 was sacrificed now said awsemely and epicy Nigger Booster as got in Fuckabma mooning him hard with his soft perfectly sculpted lush ass

Scene change

Kurama blood and shit strained remains of hes skeleton was lying in Peru

Scene change

Excellent the plan is going according to plan all we need is the key and then a PROFESSIONAL cartoonist will use the key to punish those fucking critics and damn weeaboos for ruining my lives said Andrew Dobson aka Tom Preston flapping to his shitty animu with boob inflation artwork of so you re a catroonist

Fuck you fatass Dobson weeaboos are the best No ones wants to suck your duckbutt lollipop and No the key is not ready We need to found the girl and arouse her I hear she be prepubescent the only kind of girl that I fuck her hard said Vinson Ngo aka Bleedman as flapping to his pedo fucking plagiarized artwork of powerpuff girls and grim adventures of billy and mandy

Of course you would want to find the girl you fucking pedo Even badass heroic Robo Bando cant stops us said Tim B^U Buckley fucking failing gaming more than Chrischan

Quiet you damn democrapt Marxist and pedo Forget founding the girl We should focus on destroying this commie American government en this verse We need privatize this statist world Ron Paul 2012 rambled Jay Naylor as he shitted inside his black cat fursuit

I dont care about your wingut shit give me my fucking fursuit and dumbass Chris Chan was not a member of our elite group said legendary furfag weeaboo manchild David Gonterman faping to American Kistune

No one gives a flying Jew ass if you be da infamous David Gonterman we serve hot ass sexy Lucy said Fred Gallagher fapping to his shitty drawn animu Megatokyo porn

All you are fucking retards You losers go find the girl now I hear from Lord Lucy that she be hotter than every than that horned horn hottie psycho bitch and I need to score some new bitches now said the damn leader Ryan Sohmer sitting on a blood stained baldy drawn and blackened throne wearing a ugly ass cloak like all the members of the Magnificent Seven or as they really know ass the Shitificent Seven

Soon this world will find under our Master Lucy control and will be purge of all those fucking apes who mocked us said all seven faggots in unison

Scene change 10000000 away from da Dark Tower

Papa help me Nana dont want to be rape by pedo man cried Nana liked a pathetic dog Her rapist is none other than the fatass Amazing Atheist

Those bastards at That Guy with The Glasses mocked for being a fat racist dumbass theist hater with public nudes but know I show Channel Awesome who the fuck is really Awesome Now you be a good bitch and let me fuck you hard on camera I can do rape because I am a godless and thus soulless asshole Time to please my viewership of retarded godless twelve year olds complained happily and lameassly Amazing Atheist as drop his shit strained draws to reveal his punyass dick and big hairy ass

No you lied to Nana You promised that if I defeated the Irate Gamer and Alog and jailed them that you would find Lucy and Papas whereabouts for me screamed horrifically Nana as she tried to use vectors but couldnt due to the damn Amazing Atheist buying psionic shields from du da du dhdua dhu MANGTEO THE MUTANT MASTER OF MAGNETISM

Quiet trying to use your mind powers you cunt You powers are just like God and Jesus aka Jebus now nonexistent and representation of false hope There is nothing but despair in this world Justin fucking Bieber is proof of this Now be a good little cumbucket and let old TJ fill you up like that bitch over there responded Distressed Watcher pointing at shit pus and blood drenched remains of Nozomi the mute chick that appeared only in the Elfen Lied manga which is as shitty as the lameass anime

Amazing Atheist pedodick was about to penetrated her soft fresh bright pussy then this happened

Screw it I am Kubo said Tite de Kubo swordbeaming the Amazing Atheist in halves

To Be Counited


	10. Chapter 10

Robo Bando Ch 10

Showdown of destiny parte one Death is sweetest by noon

Oh great Robo Insando whyz wez comez to this Mez scared shitless even though I covered in it pathetically said lameass dog fucker and eater HDoug lying on ground

Murmurmurmurmur responded Grant Morrison in brilliant Scottish English mockingly stupidass HDoug by bashing his shiny erect bald head into the shit and blood covered furry fucker breaking the faggots bones

Grant right as always dog fucker HDoug you deserve all that shit and more for being a BLUEFUCK up and ruining everything you damn creepy punks hands come across said Robo Bando crushing HDougs dimesized dick by stepping on it until he made aweseme hole in the manchild caved in pelvis as blood and guts splatter on badass Robo Benbo sharp jet black dress Nikes Adidas and Reebok are for pedos retards and homos like Run DMC Real Men wear Nikes

Screw you HDoug I am Kubo yelled angrily Bleach mangaka Tite Kudo as he sword beam the little dog eaters fucking flesh off

Nana hates you more than she hates Lucy for tearing my limbs off shouted soft lush and pure Nana as she juggle HDoug rotten and shit covered flesh continuously in the air breaking his spine and making his jaw jammed into his skull fracturing his uglyass big nose face she finish the ownage by rocket fisting the dog fucker straight through the gut busting acid everywhere on cowardly HDoug dissolving his flesh to brittle bones

Argggggggggggggggggggggggggg ggggggggggggggggggh whys bes you hurting mez so much askd retardly and weakly HDoug dying unable to take the assault like a true warrior like heroic Robo Bundo

Isnt BLUEFUCKING beep oop pop obvious you little bastard Its for SUPREME JUSTICE said Robo Bando with his face one of righteous anger and a shade wearing glare that pierces our soul

Peep beep oop Flashbacks are a gogo beep said 8bitly Robo Banjos HUD

Scene Change to Flashback 7 ago

Where the BLUEFUCK are we asked smartly Robo Kendo pissed off that he could not fight LucY due to the explosion that annihilated CWCville along with Ruckersville and Charlotte Virginia The Noble Robo Baddo advised by Garnt Morrison to create a farce force around the duo and cuntass faggot HDoug to shield the trio from the disintegration of overblown ego rotten shitty drawn world of fucking retarder manchild Christen Weston Chandlers CWCville The shield save them from the holocaust them saw innocent people begging to be in the shield be implode into piles of grounded guts Lucsy ever the pyscopath bitch murderer kill doves of people by slicing them into bits of keeble dogfood before she pathetically and cowardly fled from the implosion

Murmurmurmrurmrurmur repsooned Morreison en scrotish engrish surreally in horror Sweat pour down on the bald motherfuckers head as saw the great duo and dogshit eater HDougs new location

Oh shit Grant you dont mean this is the place where we will meet another fucking follower of that psycho horned bitch asked solemnly Robo Banzo pumping his 64 gauge automatic sawed off long rang shotgun built into his two ton pilediver hands ready to shoot real people for SUPREME JUSTICE

Murmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurm ur mumurmurmrumurmurmurMURMURMU RMURMURMURMURmurmurmurmur explained Morrison en prefect Scottish english horrified by their location which was goddamn liberal hellhole San Diego

Calm down Grant what can be worse than a twisted follower of Lucy beside what so damn evil in San Diego that making you lose your shit like faggotass HDoug asked supremely Robo Bandjo brushing off his aweseme white power suit with manly shoulder pads and reloading his aka47 with bayonet and grenade launcher that were more kickass then Scarfaces lameass M16

Mes takez offense from that bitched HDoug moronically to the mighty Robo Bando

Shut the BLUEFUCK up you homotard Know your damn place AIDS maker angrily replied heroically Robo Humdo lowercutting the little prick dumbass smashing HDougs bigass nose down to his ribcage shattering both and then cooly twisted his punyass arms off like they were tiny buffalo wings

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh uraghggggggggggggggggggggggg ggggggghh nangrggggggggggggggggggggggg ggggh stoooooooooooooooopppppppppp ppppppppppped mezzzzzzzz bessssssssssssssssssss sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy rightouessssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssss Robo Brando cried wussassly HDoug crying likes dumbass infant

Murmurmurmurmurmur rambled mindlessly brilliantly Gant Morrison in perfect scotish English

Oh mi godo this place is fucking Comic-con I hate fucking nerds said piss off Robo Bando annoyed at the mere site of the assburgers manchild liberal hellhole that was Comic-Con

Ooh mez bes so hapy that wes bez ats Comic-Con Miz alway wantsing to go ands ass rape Gail Simone and Mark Millar in orgy with felliw fans Mez wans Chuck Austin autograph he bes mis favorate ans wantz him to fuck me so hard that mis ass broke sayd disturbingly happivy the retarded HDoug like a crazed dog ready to hump on anyting his diesaed crab infestead dime sised dick were punyly erect Oh wait HDoog has fucking erecte dsyfucinoton the damn fag

God damn it you BLUEFUCK Stop beaning a homo punk sicko sayd manly and rightfully Robo Bamdo as he teleowned punched HDoug repeating creating millions of holes in faggot HDoug body as Robo Bando created bloody hell new epic combo called solemnly omega beginninzger beyonder awakener kick which obliterated the feces eater HDoug killing da BLUEFUCKER

Glad that shit over Now where were we Grant asked Robo Bando

Beep hop hoop oop lock on sock on enemy alert cried Robo Gendos HUD 8bity as a powerful unknown unknown appeared before the wise noble duo and stupidass zombie dogfucker HDoug

Welcome to Comic-Con Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrant Morrison said the unknown unknown revealing to be no other than goddamn ex Marvel Editor in chief Joe Quesada aka Quesadilla his reel name

Murmuumrumrurmurmrurmurmrurm urmur screamed horrifically Morrison in frenetic scotish enrigish as if he was a child begging his bitch mom not to spank his soft ass

Thats right Grant you baldass hipster I finally got my revenge for your crime against Marvel Comics Your New Xmen run brought interest back to the Xmen comic franchise but your fucking DC cocking ass could leave never the sight of damn Batman went to them and made the critically acclaim but still piece of bullshit Sliver Age fanboy fap material All Star Superman aka ASS and your Batman run is terrible, lacks originality, has bland villains, feels out of character and you shoehorn that little cunt Damien in everything but every fanboy thinks it is the damn Second Coming Why the fuck you left me and my sweet pure daughter Carlie just like my bitch of a wife You could have saved Marvel sayd Joe Quesadilla filled with lust and tard rage throwing Robin in his scaly tight underpants out in front of Grant

Argh G raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant screeched Robin as Quesadilla sadistically and ruthlessly shattered his testis into thousands bloody pieces by kicking them

Murumrurmrurmrur murmurmurmur repsoonded Moeisson in pure horror scotish enrigsh

Holy something stupid Help me Grant I means Batman Quesada forced to rat you out or else he would had skull fucked everyone at DC including our lord Dan Dido said weakly a bleeding and broken Robin His mask disintegrated revealing to be no other fucking Green Lantern cocksucker and Grant Morison right hand bitch Geoff Johns

Shut the fuck up Johns Your Avengers run was shit yet your Green Lantern is shitter but the dumbass moron thinks the best thing since free porno I killed your sister in TWA 800 back in 1996 as revenge for you mocking MARVEL and for coming with the retarded ass idea that superboy is a clone baby of damn Superman and fucking Lex Luthor in a fan letter Time to die retorted Quezada sadistically and evilly pulling his LAW rocket launched customized in Spiderman colors like a true fucking comictard

Man Grant I can fucking shoot this dumbass now save your little buddy and end this fiasco now said manly righteous Robo Kundo pointing his awseme shotgun right at Joe Quesada uglyass head that was uglier than that motherfucking shit faced Elephant Man

Fuck you 80s action hero reject Die Johns for the GLORY OF THE DISNEY MARVEL MUTIL MEDIA EMPIRE AND ITS A BRAND NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW DDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAY yelled Quesada crushing Geoff Johns head making the dumbass head crack open spraying brain visceral gibs and blood out everywhere as Geoff bowels emptied mass dumping shit across the circle jerk convention

Cool skit man this be better than last year skit and protests against DC comics new 52 line up said Comic Con fanboy 1 jerking off to the sight of violence with men in tights

Far off motherfuckers kill more fucking authors best even EVER yellered retarderass Comic Con fangirl 1 who being a fatass like all nerd bitches fapping with homo AIDS maker fanboy 2 at the sight of fucking yaoi BDSM

Mes alwyz haet Geff Johnws anz hoppes he dies bru arggghhhh bitched dumbass faggot HDoug before Robo Bando ownd knee him

Murmurmrurmrur cried Grant tearful in sorrowful scotish english as he watch his old best friend before Robo Bando get massacred and violated by pedo Joe Quagsire

You went beep boop too far you BLUEFUCK no one calls me a damn fucking action hero reject shouted manly Robo Bando Oop poop beep payback be a fastback for you said old schooly Robo Tando s HUD as Robo Gazdo head shot Joe Quesadilla pooping head like balloon filled with guts bursting out

Holy shit I am dead said Geoff Johns dead unable to raise for the damn occasion and take crushed skull like a man

Screw it I am Kubo Buy more Bleach Yamatmoto is burning up the Quincy and summon a undead ash army said Tite Kubo pathetically wanting weeaboos to buy more damn fucking awseme Bleach

Mysteriously hot chick appeared

Payback time is NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO W for SUPREME JUSTICE said righteously Robo Bando as he prepared mass shooting of Comic Con attendees innocent or not None of they are not innocent

To Be Counited

Note Robo Bando fucking hates comics and dumbass musician Linkin Park


	11. Chapter 11

Robo Bando Ch 11

Showdown of destiny part 2 Four da a brighter future we must kill to preserve da peace so war doesnt war Justice infinite bonds transcend time as righteous triumphs over ignorance and malice as Freedom strike out injustice and fear among the ignorance for only da true heroes are Eternal

Beep oop listen you B LUEFUCKING assburgers ComicContards all you will be damn massacred for killing Geoff Johns a men dear to my friend DC comic writer legend Grant Morrison sayd righteous Robo Banda

Neat act man Wish I can get a manly power suit like insert shooting noises Argggh fuck it he not joking about mass killing ussssssss urgggggh said cowardly Comiccon tard 4 as he was ownd shot in the gut as his damned stomach exploded spraying lethal acid among the crowd of fucking Dungeons and Dragons satanic nerds from the HEAT round from Robo Baedo awesemely pump action slash automatic 256gauge double barrel shotgun grenade launcher In other his hand his cold steel AK47 with armor piercing explosive rounds with self regenerating clips a scope that makes it accurate to infinite and a silencer that made the lameass Brit pussy 007 and emo whinyass clone Solid Snake stick out like a motherfucking ninja in a godamn orange jumpsuit Oh wait that ninja is a shitty fake ninja made by a drunken bastard preachy moron named Kishomoto

The whole crowd of rabid rabies infected fanboys and fatass ugly fangirls along with the writers and staff of shit that no one gives a fuck about like anime sci fi fanasty tabletop RPG or politics struggled to get to doors and windows but Grant was wise and clever enough to barricade and lock the building isolating the motherfucking sinners and murderers from cruel outside world Oh shit I left my WHORES outside cried All Star Batman and Robin and Holy Terror comics writer Frank Miller just before Robo Bando kindly righteously shoot off da infamous Millers legs off

Op Ooop Boop go go epic 9 page long flashback of Robo Bondos memories as he listened to kickass music on his ipod as he massacred Comicon tards

Fuck you 80s action hero reject Die Johns for the GLORY OF THE DISNEY MARVEL MUTIL MEDIA EMPIRE AND ITS A BRAND NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWDDDDDDD DDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAY yellered Quesadia crushing Geoff Johns head making the dumbass head crack open sparying brain visceral gubs anz blood out everywhere as Geoff bowels emptied mass dumping shit across the circle jerk convention Thats right Grant you baldass hipster I finally got my revenge for your crime against Marvel Comics Your New Xmen run brought interest back to the fransiched but your fucking DC cocking ass could leave never the sight of damn Batman went to them and made the critically acclaim but still piece of bullshit Sliver Age fanboy fap material All Star Superman aka ASS and your Batman run is terrible, lacks originality, has bland villians, feels out of character and you shoehorn that little cunt Damien in everything but every fanboy thinks it is the damn Second Coming Why the fuck you left me and my sweet pure daughter Carlie just like my bitch of a wife You could haz saved Marvel sayd Quesadillia filled with lust and tard rage throwing Robin in his scaly undiepqnats out infront of Ganrt Argh G raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant screached Robon as Quesadila sadicistally ands ruthlessdy shattered his trestics into a thousadns bloodly pieces bi kicking them Murumrurmrurmrur murmurmurmur repsoonded Moeisson in pure horror scotish enrigsh Holy something stupid Help me Grant I meanz Batman Quesdalia forced to rat you out or else he would had skull fucked everyone at DC including our lord Dan Dido sayd weaklingly a bleeding ands brokien Roben His mask disintegrated revealing to be no other Murmrumrurmrurmrurmrurmrur answered cleary Moresion in scottish enrglish Brillant Grant just brilliant no wonder they let you make final crisis the easiest to understand and best graphic novel ever made Maus aint got shit over you Grant sayd solmeny Robo Qando as he pulled out his right armed ak47 and his left armed longrange sawedoff shotgun that can shot rpgs Mes dont like this plan it bes make no damn sense sayd stupidy HDoug unable to understand Grants brilliance HI I AM BILLYS MAYS GHOST WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR WE NEED TO ACT NOW WHEN IT STILL CHRISTAN LOVE DAY WITH GRANT MORRISONS PLAN WE CAN DEFEAT CHRISTAN WESTON CHANDLER AND I CAN RIGHTFULLY CLAIM MY MAYORSHIP hollereed BILLY MAYS GHOST That loud mouth idoit es right I not doing this to troll and for lulz this pathetic autituic manchild unlike you dumbasses but going to kill him for SUPREME JUSTICE shoutd Robo Netdo as hes teleyported everyonez to the CWCville mail Suddenly a whole army of shitty sonic recolor Mes mean sonichus and rosechus I plan on killing leading by ULTRA SONICHU Zap to the extreme Sonichu sayd ChrisChan transformed into hobo colloasol chan a ripoff from super saiyan four from Dragonball GT Thank you I will Father sayd Ultra Sonichu charging into Robo Bando with the sonichu balls or whatever retcon that fucker Chris made now with Zap cannon dash Beep oop voom target aqurie lockon rockon noted Robo Tangos HUD as he blasted the fucking recolor head off with his shotgun spaltter furrie blood and guts 1. What is Diomedes' point in telling the story of Lycurgus? 2. According to the Homeric account, exactly what did Lycurgus do to Dionysos? And what did Dionysos then 3. According to the Homeric account what ultimately happened to Lycurgus? 4. In what important ways does Apollodorus account of Lycurgus' "crime" differ from the earlier one? 5. How does the punishment of Lycurgus in Apollodorus account differ from his punishment in the earlier one?

Sueddenly bratarang appeared Oh shit sayd awesemely Robo Yondo shooting the bratarng into a million pieces but more bratarangs caming out of the busehes Theres only one mans that uses such a pussyass weapon as bratrarangs and thats bes yellered Robo Monbo as he shoted the buesh to death until he were interreputed by his cowardly prey the GODDAMN BRATMAN Operation Robo commence nowsama whisper Good Nerd doctor as he remove his gloves and facemask to reveal his impish pale rashly hands, crooked sored nerdface with greasily black hair and glasses that make steve ukiel s like small Now me be do surgery better said Good Nerd doctor as pickedth a duper drill to drilll Rambo s brain Excellement the plan is going according to plan all wez needings is the key and then a PROFESSIONAL cartoonist will use the key to punish those fucking critics and damn weeaboos for ruining my lives sayd Andrew Dobson aka Tom Preston flapping to his shitty animu with boob inflation artwork of so you re a cartoonist Fuck you fatass Dobson weeaboos are the best No ones wantz to suck your duckbutt lolipop andz No the key is not ready We need to found the girl and arouse her I hear she bes prepubsecent the only kind of girl that I fuck ur sayd Vinson Ngo aka Bleedman as flapping to his pedo fucking plagiarized artwork of powerduff girls and grim adventures of billy and mandy Of course you would wants to find the girl you fucking pedo Even badass heroic Robo Condo cant stopz eus sayd Tim B^U Buckley fucking failing gaming more than Chirs chan Quiet you damn democrapt marxist and pedo Forget founding the girl We shoud focus on destroying this commie American government en this verse We need to marketizle this statist world Ron Paul 2012 rambled Jay Naylor as he shitted inside his cat fursuit I dontz care about your wingut shit give me my fucking fursuit andz dumbass Chris Chan was not a member of our elite group sayd legendary furfag weeaboo manchild David Gonterman faping to American Kistune No one gives a flying Jew ass if you bes da infamous David Gonterman we serve hot ass sexy Bucsee sayd Fred Gallagher fapping to his shitty drawn animu Megatokyo porn All you are fucking retards You losers go find the girl now I hear from Lord Ducsee that she bes hotter than every than that horned horn hottie psycho bitch and I need to score some new bitches now sayd the damn leader Ryan Sohmer sitting on a blood stained baldy drawn and blackened throne wearing a ugly ass cloak like all the members of the Magnificent Seven or as they really know ass the Shitificent Seven the world faster than light times inifinty Then he divebomb Nyu head first causing head and body to aplode and made bigger megatsniumai and earthquake destroying most of the world Man this world looks that it wented to shit sayd Robo Anrdo as all he sawed was red pink sees of corpses cumbling bulidings and the dieing earth shaking to explode Beep you have not defeeted Luscee fool you only defeeted Robo Rucsee said Robo Rucsee remains What the BLUEFUCK that imposs urgggggggggggggggggggh shonuted Robo Limbo as Robo Bucsee explody into black hole destroying earth with it TO BE COUNTIED OR WILLIT Soon this world will find under our Master Lucsee control and will be purge of all those fucking apes who mocked us said all seven faggots in unison Oh me dont you to be kill by dishonorable wave of rightouss me will commit sepikuku sayd japasnese man 1 He pulled his katana like any reasonable Japanese person would have and first grouged his squeaky little eyes with it Then he vertically cut himself up from the balls to the head Arrgahhhhh me die for glory of Japaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaan screamed japanaese man 1 as he slashed himselfs His cut was pretty damn perfect right down the assline leading to a mixture of shit blood semen acid and guts pouring on the ground around the crowd Oh he was right for making righteous seppkuku sayd japanaese man 2 groping japanase woman 1s tities as wave approached to krill them all Yay lets do it too for glorious Japan screameded japansese woman 1 as japaneese man 2 contiuned to titi fuck her We agree with boobie woman Lets commit sepikuu four Japaaaaaaaaaaaaaan oohhhhhhhhhhhh argggggggggggghhhhhhh we will dominate the worlddddddd noooooooooooooooooow repsoned happily the japanase crowd as they cut themselves into blooy visceral pieces of flesh as the megatusnumai wiped the BLUEFUCK out of Tokyo All around the citys remains were waves of chopped up Japanese people Suddenly Robo Ardo teleportedd to the watery graves of Tokyo He is in epicenter of wave surronuded bi dead bloody heads nakey people with limbs severed like a doll Shit I came to late to stop wave oh well sayd smoothly Robo Ando as he hovered above the corpses sea Then one person with only bloody broken battered upper troso shouted to heroic mily Me can't see shit since the front of my skull were riped off and crushed bi my own daughter as her puny luscious innocent body were devourred bi wave along with sonchun and wifechan Look at me Robo Bando Me am a fucking lump of flesh covered in my and others shit guts and blood You did this to me Me would so wish that you fucking di uguh hahahhahahahahah argggggggggh my chesssst nooooooooooo HI I AM BILLY MAYS GHOST THATS IS AN AMAZING IDEA GRANT MORRISON WE SHOULD GANG BANG MARY AND INVITE ALL THE REMAINING MEMBERS OF PVCC TO HELP US WITH THIS ORGY shoutd manly BILLY MAYS GHOST as he pulled up his phathom dick which was long and hard Thats great idea Moresoon put your sexy head in my pussy now BILLY shove your cock in my mouth Clyde Cash Blue Spike Jason Kendrick Howell Jimmy Hall Robert Simmons V Pandahalo Ivy Surfshack Tito Vivan Throg Jack Thaddus Jackie Blanca Simonchu da JEW Michael Snyder and Liquid Chris who is the TRUE and HONEST Christian Weston Chandler come here and fuck me up with your cum screeched Mary hornly as Morresion violenty rammed his head up her cunt squirturling seman up her womb Good day I Christian Weston Chandler of sound mind and body will BREAK YOU DEAD HOMO sayd ChrisChan as devolve to fursona ChrisChanSonichu as he shit himself so much that his shit and stench cover the floor of CWCville after see Pattis corpse

Murmumrumr sayd happily Morresion in Scottish English Buts mes donts wants to do it bitched HDoug Just fucking do or let the fatass rape you like he did with lovely weather threatened heroicly Robo Anrdo bitchslapping HDoug on the ground Okays mes will dos itz NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW Argh the memories of PorkChop Mes SoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR RRRY Porkchop cryed lameassly HDoug as he picked Patti dead corpse and Robo Bendo brought back to life Patti You ALIVE again cried the smelling distuging retarded manchild Chris he slowly rushed to Patti Now HDoug ordersed Robo Scando HDoug violently pierces his dick in Patti cunt and cumming up her real good Breaking her legs Don't FUCK MY DOG you naïve HOMO NIGGERS shouted Chrischan as Robo Rando owed punched him destroying his shitty highschool ring ands medalion making him revert to his true obesoe balding smelling shitmaking pathetic self HI I AM BILLY MAYS GHOST AND THINK YOU NEED TO SHUT UP THE FUCK UP CHRIS TRY OXI CLEAN YOU OBESE FUCKER shouted BILLY MAYS GHOST as threw oxi clean on the defeated Chris buring the fat dumbass skin off as it clean the wolrd from Chris stretch Next HDoug anal raped Patti leaving dogshit on his dick as he was forced to lick and skullfuck Patti killing her again by crushing her skull to pieces of visceral blood Hagrrghgh trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr You KILL MY DOG you monstoers you damn devil troll monstors rape and kill my dog yellered Chris in an agonyizing fit of blind tard rage as he saw HDoug starting to eat Pattis corpse then Snorlax Barb woke up Dont miss with my fucked son that I had sex with and spooned constanlty sayd Snorlax Shut the BLUEFUCK out Snorlax screamed Robo Brando as he pokefluted and ripped Snolrax into to two meanshile the troll murdered and raped Anna and Rocky by impalling them with knives for white knighting Chris Murrmrurmrurmr sayde Moresion as he brought Bob back to life Fuck all niggos I gonna tear down this internet Greene County School Board conspiriesd to kill me along with Micheal Snyder scream the dergagnaed redneck Bob as started to murdered every one on sight believing them to be part of the Greene County School Board conspiracy to ruin Chirs life somehow Run everyone we not part of the consipriacry and there is no consipr ararrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh screacmed Allsion Amber before Bob zombie decpreationed her and sucked on her innards Let me kill that fuck Bob sayd Cole Smithery as he machinegunned Bob zombie to death before Robo Ando murdered stupidass Cole bying punched his heart out and crushsed his chest for hating Toy Story 3 That's payback for being related to ChrisChan and hating Toy Story you fucking prick awesemely respooned Robo Rambo Nooooooooooooo get away I sayd never screamed annoying Mayu She freaking out that Robo Limbo is going to rape her like her dick ass pedo step-father did Unlike that kidfucker Robo Bando is doing rape not out of psycpathic lust for pwer but for a nobler goal Like my raping of you me killing in the name of SUPERME JUSTICE heroiclly responded Robo Dando as he moved to penetrate his broken used up prey unable to move unable to resist Arghargh oohohoho Your s too big and horrible for me to cryed Mayu sexually as the screwdriver throbs way up her vagina Destorying her fallipoian tubes and ripping her office up Don t die before I cum you reaaal good sayd euprohiaclly Robo Bando as his cock cum relaesing his venioums seamen into Mayu The white venoem was melting her pelvis and working upwards All men are the same and that s why I hate all of them whisperd Mayu before the seamen killed her eating her insides leaving her a hollowed doll Beep boop poop mind torute rape simluration ended said Robo Ando s hud Shit I didn t what to use the rape mentail simluatriton but she refused to telled me about Lucsee I had no choice I not fucking sick enough to really rape kids and it aftereffects are temperoray I don t you ownd you anything now said Robo Bando releasing the newly brain deaded Mayu on the floor softly What the hell happen to our home Did you do this said Kontha with Yukia and Nyuu behind him Hey youre the kid that night luscee attack me and wanted to protect the psycho bitch Don t call Nyuu that you dick said Kontha defensivly like a true tardDon't Boop call Nyuu what said Robo Lambo as grabbed Kontha and crushed him with his massively awesemely piledriver clamphands Don't kill my first cousin who I want to fuck arghhhharhghahrhgahrhg the paaaaaaaain yellered Yukia before Robo Mambo gun her down to chucks of meat in a blood puddle with his machine cannons Yukiaaaaa Nooo (pop noise) screamed Kontha before head pop like balloon spewing his brain and blood around the remains of Keade House As Rando fel from the hostiptal he saw many peoples stare at his hydullic screwdriver Holy shit man that man has a Phillips pensis cried boy 1 Billy shut the fuck up for swearing bitched mom slapping boy 1 his nose bleeding and cracked to a thousand pieces Leave him alone whore beep or I blast your ass to kingdom come yelled Robo bando roboty anin kewly He crash into building and hold little boy 1 to protect from mom Argh Than you mister argh cried boy 1 as Robo mando pounded him to the floor for interrupting his awesomeness Boy 1 was dead with his limbs scattered all over the place his organs covered the floor Billlllllllllllly ARghhhargharga screamed mom as Robo Dando shoot her head off exploding a orgy of ruptured and torn guts Glad that shit is over Had to kill them Them made me kill mom and boy 1 for SUPREME JUSTICE popbobo beep op exclaimed robo lando as put on the power suit Time to get serious Go go beep op jetpack responded Robo Bando as he jetted out of the blood soaked office looking for his prey Lucsee Quiet trying to use your mind powers you cunt You powers are just like God anzJebus now non exesitent and respresentation of false hope Now be a good little cumbucket and let old TJ fill you up like that bitch over there repsooned Distressed Watcher pointing at shit pus and blood drenched remains of Nozomi the mute chick that appeared only in the Elfen Lied penetrated her soft fresh bright pussy then this happended Screw it I am Kubo sayd Tite de Kubo swordbeaming the Amazing Atheist in halves As he flew around kamkaura his hud detect a diconlus around the shrine Time to kill that horned monster thought Ando as his flew faster than infinity times light to the shire When he reached the shrine he saw not only ducsee but a smaller violet diclonus fighting lucy Man,back off little horned purple bitch beep pip that psycho is my to kill screamed Robo mando as he crashed in the middle of the fight destroy the shirne and gravestones knocking lucsee unconusncis and stuff. Look out roboty man cried the purple hared girl A freakin vector from ucy apporch Robo lando Beep alert bop alert enemy detected kill must kill it screamed Robo bando s hud to me What the h-vooomvoop machine canons activated cried Robo Bimbo as he suddnely shooting ucsee s vector Are you a crazy mister you can t destroy a vector by shooting it ask the purple hared girl Fuck you hollered angrily awesomely cried robo ando as he bitchslapped the vilet hared girl with his massive 2 ton mechanizled piledriver hands causing the dumbass to have her face crack open with blood and her eye gushing over the fourest NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Nyu nyu nyu (transforms to Yucsee) You took the last time in this world I cared about from me Today I will end this world and all the pain it brought to me now said Lucsee coldy OBAMACARE EZ EVIL SOCIALISM Supprot our troops HDoug ez a commie homo bitch Everybody that's against DR Paul is a STATIST COMMIE Also Michael Bay and Bob Clark should codirect baby genius 3 crossover wit Transformers Make sure to have Bruce Wills be babyitzied Quit your emo bitching you monstor you ruinined my life and kill countless innocents and yet you expect fucking sympathy from someone Pay back NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW Yelled Robo Rambo charging into Bucsee vectors

Time for me to shoot real people said Robo Bando as he preape to kill for SUPREME JUSTICE

Beep Oop End of I am the Tiger or the true version which is I am the Tigger which is Robo Bambis favorite song from the 80s as flashback ended

FRRRRRRRRRRANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNKKKKKKKKKKKKKK dont dye on me who else would give us gritty comics that I cocksuck defend and emulate to make halfass realistic cynic attempts to bitch about a world that hates us both bitched Mark Millar holding the crippled ass lamed Miller body that compassionate Robo Bando ruthlessly crippled as he crying like a fucking pussy infant realizing he that tilt sucking your mom is turning his puny cock hard leading him to damn sicko incest like Clannad ChrisChan and Chris fucking Bores endorse and practice

Dont worry you dirty ass liberal Briish piece of shit Theres always Ganth Ennis or Ganth Anus as I call to him take me pla arg ce urgh urgh I argh need urgh Whores choked weakly Frank Miller as he unwantedly died in dumbass fanboy Mark Millar scrawnyass arms who completely miss the point of his damn own stories like motherfucking Zach Snyder who Robo Banjo nobly savagely ripped in half along with the Man of Steel film saving the world from another of Snyders damn Holocaust equal monstrosity

I avenge you FRANK You murderer you like one of own characters particularly Hit Girl fuse to Ultimate Cap Youre so cool man I going to fuck you up with my fingernail said pretentiously Millar as he senselessly tore up his own pathetic fingernail the sick motherfucking pedo as he lunge passively towards heroic Robo Bando

Note Mark Millar is fucking pedo for admitting that he faps to drawings of soft pure and lush Hit Girl viscerally cutting heads and hearts off Proof is at Truth about the Youths Comics dot com

Poop boop pop I fight at your damn level you stupidass commie punk retorted awsemely just Robo Bindo as he owned reflected Marked Millar shit stained faggot nails back at him and then owned nailed him with Robo Bando owns titanium diamond coated incendiary nails ripping the stupid fucking Brit body apart and burning his heartless evil ass

Argggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggh youuuuuuuuuuuu Monster Argggggggggh Its burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrns screamed like a little cunthead Millard as the comic leftist piece of shit worthless shack busted into flames as he own body melt dissolving ComicContards everywhere as the fatasses basement dwellers fucking perma virgins got sucked into firestorm tornado

These are the best special effects EVER yelled ComicContard 5 as his greasy gut was fried by awesme fire tornado and use to become more bigger than the whole god damn earth as is consumed everything in its wake

Oh shit said ComicCon fat feminazi 1 as she was burned to ash for her sin of being a ugly whiningass bitch.

Note Firestorm righteously murdered two billion people and thanks to Grant Morrison Robo Bando just kindly stand back and watech them burn along with stupidass BLUEFUCKER HDoug ashes who selfishly thought that Comic Contards needed to be spared from righteous mass shooting so he can fuck Chuck Austen in the mouth so hard Austen would bite his dimesized not erect dick off Unfortunately for HDoug but fortunately for us Austen was too busy boobie fucking fatass whore Chatoyance yes that Jennifer Diane Reitz aka Chatoyance writer of the BLUEFUCK Conversion Bureau fanfic for the dumbass show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic for no reason beside being a damn fuck up failure of a human being

HDoug is that you fucking favorite writer the you want let to assrape you sayd somleny Robo Taado dusting off his epic power suit from all the ashes and blood marks

Arg yes hes bez mes favoeirte buttz yous bes right to murders hims for fucking dhat bitch instead mes wantzeds ass broken by greatest xmans wireter Chucked Austen cried like a true AIDS maker faggot HDoug trying to compensate by dick sucking Robo Bando mighty enormous screwdriver and nuts

Note HDoug is a damn troper of that shitfest circle jerk that is know as TV tropes where post shit no one with taste cares a BLUEFUCK about such as Lost NCIS The Wire Walking Dead Firefly Buffy Anything from the goddamn 90s and 80s Gargoyles Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers Darkwing Duck Xmen The Sandman Dresden Files Harry fucking Potter Discworld Atlanta Nights Lord of the Rings Adventure Time Regular Show Kim Possible Star Wars Star Trek Super Mario Nintendo Sonic Halo Assassins Creed Red Faction Gears of War Mass Effect Call Duty particularly Modern Warfare Everything Valve shitty hands made Homestruck and all other webcomics along with the Whateley Universe and finally AL BLUEFUCKING ANIME AND MANGA THAT WAZ MADED ANDS WILL BE BUT ESPECIALLY AXIS POWERS HETELIA

Get da BLUEFUCK off my cock you homo monstrosity said manly Robo Bando as ownd kneed stupidass dog fucker HDoug to the ground breaking his ugly bigass nose off his face spilling galloons of blood over the blood stained and ashes filled floor of purged ComicCon building

Open the fuck up this the motherfucking police We saw the fire tornado on YouTube under the orders of the King of Youtube He ordered us to end this shit since it makes Virginia Tech and Columbine look lameass and tame screeched cop 1

Murmurmurmr responded wisely and cleverly Morriesoon in brilliant scotish english as he shoved his epic baldass head into fucking traitor Dan Dido crushing his skull by caved in and heroic Grant finish evil cowardly monstrous Didlo by using his secret technique bald laser to obliterate Dickdo into subatomic particles which fired from Grant head and why Morrison shaved his smooth head

Ohhhhh NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo Grant I did what I had to protect urgh innocent I chose the lesser of two evils since the cops refuse to stop Quesada I am sorry aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg gggggggggggggggggghhhhhh bitched looser Pricko before bald laser warmly and righteous murdered him

Grant thats perfect no wonder your Doom Patrol run makes perfect sense we let the cops and then massacre them on international news to show them we not doing this for thrills like the sick fuck of the Colorado Shooting We mass shooting people for SUPREME JUSTICE First I need to murder damn Austen quick answered solemnly Robo Tzido as he grab Austen

Fuck you human leave that pathetic fucking worm alone Besides Ponys are superior to us rotten humans and will rule us all Convert to a pony or die you monster on two legsuruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu urug snap bitched misanthrope bitch Chatoyance

No more Escapism bitch said rightfully coldly Robo Bando as he ownd snapped her neck off

Youre next you cunt beep oop pop DIE NOW told Robo Bambi to Austen who shitted himself like a fucking toddler out of fear

Why are you killing argh urgh screamed Assusten like a little cunthead trying to futility escape the awseme wraith of Robo Bando

isnt BLUEFUCKING obvious because you fucking dogshit eater HDougs favorite comic writer answered nobly Robo Bando pointing at dying HDoug as he started to cut his neck his weak prey up

This the police we going to now kill everything that moves in that liberal hellhole barked cop 2 on megaphone as police fags charged into battered bloodied remains of San Diego aka damn Queerland

But I dont like that bigass nose loser cried like a true bitch in ass trouble Austen

Butz yos bes mi favorites Chuck Mes wants yous bitched dying HDoug who foolishly ordered Robo Bando to cut up Austen out of petty revenge

Argggggggggggggggh weakly solemnly screamed Austen as Robo Danzo cut his throat up then crushed it with his own tongue and ownd hang him with his damn own tongue Columbian style as the ELN would do

Noooooooooo mes didnt bes wantz Chuck kill four reals Mes hates you and baldass hipster bitch dying like a weak ant HDoug as he ungratefully attacked heroic Robo Bando and ever wise Granrt Morrison

Who cares a BLUEFUCK what you think you dead fag You were shitty slave anyways rightfully answered kwely Robo Bando as ak47 to death several police and Red Hulk aka Rulk who was really fucking Jeph Loebs MarySuesona Taking Grants suggestion the epic duo peed on HDoug punyass corpse and aimed for the mouth ownding the little cunthead even in death

Note dont respect the police in this story In fact BLUEFUCK DA POLICE Robo Rando is fighting for the true law of SUPREME JUSTICE

Is that violence necessary Robo Bando and this week in Bleach Ichigo gains Quincy powers askd dumbfounded Tite Kubo who was at ComicCon after Japans government threatened to murder him for the FullBring Arc He caming to America in hope to rebuild Bleach from here behind him was Nana

Papa told Nana not to kill humans cried stupidassly Nana

Kubo shut up if you don't want a bullet in your damn head and you little horned freak I no damn ally of justice I fighting only to shoot real people for insert pause SUPREME JUSTICE solemnity and kindly threatening said Robo Bando point his ak47 and 256gauge shotgun at Kubo and Nana respectively

Screw I am Kubo I shut up responded Kubo playing with is lameass shade and wannabe badass leather jacket

But papa bitched dumb freak Nana

YOUR PAPA IS FUCKING DEAD awsemely interrupted Robo Bundo

Murmumurmur retorted Morrison in clever Scottish engrish

Bald man is right Nana will be good girl and help for Papa cried whinly Nana

You just dumb PREPS trying to ruin us SATIANISTS said retardly goth Eobny from fucking lameass My Immotral sticking her thingie at nude Draco who was cutting himself firece

Fuck you bitch and emo bastard yelled Robo Bango as he teleownd punch their heads off and bodies till them are visceral puddles

Tis da damn police you gotta shoot you up bastards urrrrgggggggggggh insert explode sayd cop 3 before Robo Bando gain ownage explosdions and implosidons THE POWERS FO YING AND YANG to cold bloodily murdered the evil cops

Tell your shithead of a king that will take more than a bunch of cunt punk cops to kill me sayd kewly as steel Robo Tando as he massacred over 10948567532 cops and liberals

Bando stop all this violence you are more than this said vision of Mayu nakey in hud

Peep beep beep pop Pedo Alert Pedo Alert dont purse hot preteen ghost girl or you will be pedo like the Unknown Man that we killed awsemely back in Chapter 6 screamed Robo Bendo HUD 8bity

But how do I know you really damn ghost of Mayu only person that cared a shit about me and I vowed to killed pink hared horned psycho Lucy for revenge I loved you as my one true love Mayu said tearfully Robo Bando as sprouted manly tears of lost love

Then ghost Mayu morphed to Lynn Okamoto uglyass creator of shitty manga Elfen Lied

"Bando you are not American, you're Japanese and need to end all this wanton destruction you caused. You're not even real my creation, I am sorry I failed to stop you rampage earlier. Sorry Kubo, my sweet cute Nana and Morrison but I have to kill you too for your crimes. Grant you are a devil, persuading Bando to commit atrocities for your twisted goals" said Okamoto pointing a shotgun that was same as Robo Bando at the Party of SUPREME JUSTICE

Note Okamoto is a fucking liar Robo Bando is as American as motherfucking George Washington

Murmumrumrur sayd Grant horribly in pure Scottish English looking piss at Okamfailo

But I didnt do anything but save Nana said Kubo shocked

Nana doesnt want to die cried pathetically Nana

Ah shit I hate you Okampedo and Elfen Lied is a piece of shit that aint worth the damn paper it was printed on rightfully repsooned Robo Rambo really to face death like a true man as he powers were nullified by Okadicko

Just as tranny Lyn fired bullet mysteriously chick known as Oceana took the bullet right in her massive New York sized boobies

Robo Bando I loved you always Oceana muttered before she exploded into gibs of flesh in Robo Banbo awseme streampiller mechanical arms

No Oceana youre was my one true love DIE OKAMOTO YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNT ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH angrily yelled heroic Robo Bando as machinecanonned shitty Lynn to death by blowing holes into and turning him inside outside He was not worthy of a ownage

Dis da police you bastards are going to hell now when you get a load of arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh urugh urhgh urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh shouted cop 5 as portal murder even more damn comiccontards and cops

Scene change to present

Portal opened to none other slenderpedobearman the ultimate fusion of pedobear and slenderman in its bloody paws was the Heads of fucking Chris really a pedo Hansen ands Jerry fucked up Sandusky Slenderpdeobearman threw heads as bombs at the party by Kubo sword beam one deflecting it to kill most TGWTG staff with Doug Walker last word revealing that he was a pedo and racist prick who hated JEWS and Linkara was shitting himself and ate his own shit meanwhile Nostalgia Chick was doing lebso guro foursome with Matize JesuOtaku and Lupa finally Angry Joe was fleeing and getting ownd gunned da police for being an illegal wetback spic

Yes my revenge is complete take that you fuckers for firing me for my rape jokes I must rape Insaneo rape this world said dumbass Spoony as Chris Hansen head landing on him destroying him his fatass whore exlover his brother his site his forum and all his psychotic fanboys

Do worry I got this shit under control sayd confidentyly Robo Tardo

But how asked Kubo

Murmumrumrumurmur answered Moression in suspensine scotish engrilish

Nana is confused and slendermanpedbear is trying to hug me sayd retardely Nana

Clever as always Grant mi friend Beep oop defusion disunion attack sayd epicy Robo Bambo HUD as he defuse the slendermanpedobear into fucking slenderman and shitty pedobear

Kubo Nana and Grant kill slenderman I take the pedobear ordered Robo Bando

Said SlenderMan dodging vectors rocket limbs swordbeams and bald lasers

Screw I am Kubo Nana try to trap him meanwhile I make the sky into a swordbeam sayd Kubo

Okay answered Nana as she got a hold of the faceless fucker but he teleported away from the battle and mindraped all three of them

Just you and me pedobear you sick pedo fuck yelled Robo Rando as he teleowned pedobear but it spin kick his ass hard

Oh shit the bear can fight said Robo Banzo as tried to shoot it but it dodge the bullets

Pedobear deflected the bullets but heroic Robo Bando uses parts of his willing goon army from Something Awful as human shields to take the exploding bullets

Dis da fucking police we want you dead pedobear for skullfucking and knocking up little girls including my own daughters arggggggggggh my head screamed as Pedobear chopped off armored helmeted head of fucking cop 6

Pedobear kicked Robo Bandos narms out of their socket Robo Bando countered by own head butting Pedobears head off seemingly killing it

Holy BLUEFUCK you got a second head and youre a bitch asked Robo Bendo confused as fuck about PedoBear

You idiot pedobear is my fursona suit I wear it when I want hug to cute girls without or beat delinquents without scrutiny sayd peodbear Without bearhead she had sliver long hair and blue eyes Pedobear put on bear head again

Look I fight you until you let have that cutie over there said sexually pedobear as she pointed at mindraped Nana

Sure you can fuck Nana until you break her but on one condition you join my party since I love you more than SUPREME JUSTICE since I never met a woman who kicked my ass psycho bitch Lucy cheated fairly said aroused Robo Bando his 93 screwdriver was erect and pumped

Okay thanks said pedobear as she jumped kicked through several goons and cops savaglely

Argh my head hurts screw it I am Kubo I thought we needed to kill the pedobear ask Kubo stupidassly

Fuck you Kubo I dont care if she is a pedo and furry I fuck her with Grant till I am fall to pieces declared solemnly Robo Bandaid

Can I fuck her with you and Grant please My dick would not interrupt or touch yours begged halfassly Kubo

Whatever dumbass sayd Robo Bando ignoring the stupid fucker as he watching pedobear starts to fucking the unconscious Nana she took off her panties

Urgh Papa not again Nana wants to sleep tonight said stupidly Nana unaware that pedobear was stretching her sweet pussy with her mitten beer paws

Its great to be student council president its lets you screw with as many boys and girls you want with immunity said cheerful pedobear as she lick Nana cunt arousing it

Papa yo cuddly now Nana likes it cuddly sayd unconsciously Nana as pedobear started to rub her well deployed breast into Nana face massaging it

You even cuter to fuck than Tomo and she was my half sister that did threesome with idiot pervert Tomoya sayd pedobear in sexual ecstasy as she started to cum sweet pussy juice

I cant hold I fuck you now PEDOBEAR cried epic many Robo Bando as he assgrab pedobear and humped her bearsuit

I want in on this said Kubo as humped pedobears head

Mur murmrurmrurmrurmrurmrur mrurmrurmrur sayd Grant in sexy Scottish English who baldass head was erected as he shoved it up Nanas little asshole

The party engaged in AWESOME SEX on puny unconscious Nana who morphed to adult body to make it legal until they cum together

A shadow voyeurist was was watching the whole innocent affair along with the goon army

Thats fucking sick man I Tim Buckley will murder you fuckers now falsely claimed B^Uckely as he charged at the group after orgasm with his deadly bad art

To be continued

Note Buckely es sicko pedo for getting on to watching Nana get fucked by righteous and hot Pedobear


	12. Chapter 12

Robo Bando ch12

Showdown of Destiny par 4 Untied we stands Divided we bitch

Note I want Saturday Night Live to do a international reading of Robo Danzo and pay me royalty for stealing my NObama Joke about him not remembering youngest dumb daughter name How dare you bastards steal others work and not give credit when its due

Tim Buckley was being a dumbass troll to the Party He told them how he murder the Shitficant Seven Webcomics along with Mookie to boost his own shitty artwork

Watch me fuckers as I transform into my superform aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargg gggggggggggggggghhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhappppppppp ppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyy Winteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeergar ms or whatever dumb gamer holiday I up come with die non-gamer scum as morphed Buckley tried to punched heroic Robo Bando head off but only tore off head of stupidass dog fucker HDoug who last words were priedictable mez hatez yoz alwasyfs anz yoz baldass hipster too

Get the BLUEFUCK out of my lifes beep boop beep retorted Robo Gizdo as he grab Buckley who looked his failure creation Ethan fused to Fisk of Better Days Yes people Buckley is like Linkara a fucking closet furry Next he epic snapped Buckugly back like a twig twice crushing his vertebra making blood sprayed out to flood the remains of liberal hellhole ComicCon Bucktooh was killed by twisting and squeezing he body like it be wet rag pouring out his internal organs

That shit was as easy as clubbing a pup sayd kewly Robo Asmado as waited for response

He saw Kubo Grant and Nana on the ground ownd hard with everybone broken and ribs ripped open He saw Pedobear fighting the assailant

Oh BLUEFUCK theres only one man can ownd Grant and he beening alive is impossible

Oh but yes I am insert epic suspenseful music brother sayd prick assailant who get straight in the face by Pedobear

To bez Contionoued


	13. Chapter 13

Robo Bando Ch13

My Little Bro Family is Chaos

Note I thank you Tv Tropes for the Robo Bando page despite tropers sucking and being all fucking permavirgins Me god damn famous now Robo Bano has about over 60000 songs on ipod HDoug likes shitty Justin Bieber to the point that he wants to go meet him in person and rape Biebers punyass Nana is too stupid to know what music is Pedobear is a good person and moral center of the Party

Brodo little bro it be you the real you questioned Robo Bando confused at the shock of the Aryan man infront of him He just like Robo Bando expect he was blond hair pretty boy goatee and have blue eyes bluer than the whole damn ocean Brodo had plaid flannel shit underneath Badass peacoat with thick rim glasses and faded denim jeans top with a fucking fedora Pedobear was about to finish Brodo with a thousand kick combo that so awesemely it made Fist of the North Star look gay and lameass like todays anime such Naruto Lucky Stars and Hetelia

Stop Pedobear I want to talk to my long lost brother Argh said epically Robo Bando has he took thousand kick like a true warrior and forced stupidass dogfucker HDoug to rise to the occasion by throwing him into thosaunds kick combo

Mez bes sick ofs dhis crap yous are fucking monster along dhis bitch urgggh no mes hates argh I hatez evryones thats laughes including youz bastards reading this piecde ofs chicken shit Mez bes great personz in shitty group alog withs baldass hipster urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggg ggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh bitched HDoug more worthlessly than Michael Moore trying to make a truthful movie not liberal pinko propaganda since he was ownd kicked hard by Pedobear as she kick millions of crater into sicko zombie dogeater HDoug nearly killing the little bitch

Youre in the way Get out or I have to kill you she dispassionly said taking off bear head to bleeding scabbed covered HDoug who insides were leaking out of his narms and stomach

Holy fuck youre a girl and a hot one at that urgh responded Brodo as Robo Bando cleverly ownd punched his own younger missing brother in the face for being a asshole the ownd punch knocked the evil out of his face

Pedobear I know that you can kill him easily now but leave him to me Take care of Grant and the shitheads for me

Will do Time for some quality time with Nana said Pedobear putting her bear suits head back and moving towards broken unconscious Nana on as Robo Bando teleported Brodo to BLUEFUCKING core of the earth

Beep oop pop Why the BLUEFUCK are you here You supposed god damn yelled like a real man of emotions Robo Bando as he teleownd punch Brodo in the damn gut

Ha I never died but was reborn Big Bro Cant you see I admired you for all my life and when I heard that jap psycho pink hared bitch Lucy ownd no offense your ass hard I decided to leave our native land of Chicago America to go kill Lucy for revenge but first I needed power up I was told by Good Nerd Doctor that I need to go to Equiseta to become more powerful There everyone loved me even fucking Discord I learned more sorcery in a month than Harry fucking Pothead learn in his whole seven year at stupidass useless Hogwarts I met my master Twilight Sparkle and my one true love Rainbow Dash who bear my precious son Sondo however I realized that my master was troll so I killed her Cupcakes style and Rainbow Dash wasnt giving me any and cheated on me with Fluffershy and Rarity so I crippled her and filed a divorce Unwilling to pay child support on half man half pony being I left innocent Sondo behind until I am strong enough to destroy Equiseta and you for betraying me hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahha laughed maliciously Brodo as summoned army of lava golems to brutally burned Robo Bando They grabbed heroic Robo Bando and burned his fleshed off revealing a scarier and cooler face than even the motherfucking Terminators Take that Arnold

Why the BLUEFUCK do you want to murder me I never did shit to you besides make life a living hell by bullying you for SUPREME JUSTICE since you was a pussyass infant but we cool right man asked wisely Robo Bando as broke grip of lave golem by firing grenade at its arm

WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHhhhhoooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooomm m screamed majestically lava golem as the rest of the golems pursued the hardcore Robo Bando who was running on lava

Why do you I want to murder you I BLUEFUCKING hate you bully With great power comes greater Madness whhhwhwhwhwhhhwahwawhawhahaa aaaaaahahahahhahaaaaaa shouted ragefully Brodo as he used magical bolts to stir up the core distorting the whole damn earth

Shit my trusting guns melted said Robo Bando as he continue to run until there was enough distance between him and golems to ownd explode them to pieces

Clever bro but your explodisons has just doomed this earth to a meltdown farewell and hope to see you in hell BLUEFUCKER retorted Brodo as he vanished into shadow ball

Robo Bando teleported back to see them well again even dogshit eater HDoug

Murmurmumrumrur murmrumrurmrur mrumrurmrur sayd Grant Morrison in perfect Scottish English noticing the magma coming out from the dying earth as great gusts of red kool aid fury

I agree with Grant for once Was that youre and this week on Bleach The Vandenreich gets trolled by Aizen and Haschwald breaks Ichigos zanspotku said Kubo in vain attempt to get surviving Comiccontards to buy more bleach

But Nana doesnt know how to read and Nana wants to thank who made her feel so good answered stupidly Nana using vectors to reattach her limbs

You welcome Nana However Grants plan is wrong Think about the children cried Pedobear sobbingly

Baldass hipster planz maks no damn sense Mes planz es bettr mes bes leaving yous fiv to di argh complained pathetically HDoug before being ownd knee by kind Robo Bando in the groin crushing his dimesized dick

Fuck Bleach Kubo and brat and BLUEFUCK you cunthead HDoug Grant thats common sense we use force field to shield us from the earths explosion Pedobear I am sorry but Grant right we cant save the kids I nearly out of fucking energy but I damn make it up to you by killing these last cops said brutally honestly Robo Bando in attempt to cheer up Pedobear

Note Robo Bando is conflicted between Grant sagely advice and his love for Pedobear he really doesn't care a damn about the worlds childern

Dis da damn police under the authority of the King of Youtube we put you six fuckers under arrest to be executed for crimes against humanity genocide mass wanton destruction and for loving the shitty Angry Video Game Nerd time to die fucks annocued cop 8 as cops

No one calls me a damn fucking fan of the Angry Video Game Nerd you dickass pricks said righteously as he mowed down da entire police force by shooting their heads off and grinding them with his piledriver hands into gibs of fresh warm bleeding flesh

Then the earth exploded more awsemely than Krypton as the party was spared by force field and watched in relief as people begged to be in force field just to be vaporized Pedobear was crying but had bear suit on so no one saw it Grant rightly laughed at their stupidassness Kubo trying to avoid hearing the bloody moans and seeing the bloodshed HDoug evily mocked them and claimed they had it coming like a fucking evil retard and Nana asked the following dumbass question

Nana feels sad about those people Shouldnt let them in asked Nana

Nana do you want to get out and die like them said Robo Bando pissed off after having a bad day

No Nana knows her place said weakly Nana

As the Party teleported to new universe they meet Mitt Romney who approved this mission Kill Professor Nigger Booster

We need him murder to save the US and he serves Lucy he has fucking Obummer under his complete control said Romney to the Party

Mez hates you ans support Dr Ron Paul Mes hatez yos more than nigger NObama answered bitchly HDoug before noble Robo Bando bitch slapped him for mocking the great Romney

Dont worries Romney you got my vote and I will kill Niggy Booster for SUPREME JUSTICE said Robo Bando shaking the hands of Mittens Romney

To bes Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Robo Bando Ch14

Mittens and Gloves bes good for Country

Note Mittens and Ryan 2012 and 16 bitches Down with communist Nobamaism Cut spending on everything and return to Gold Standard Force evolution to be permaban from schools and can Sesame Street for being a leftist propaganda mouthpiece for children Elmo is clearly a autistic fucker who cant adjust to society Big Bird is a stoner with Stuffypolis being drug-induced hallucination that rapes him nightly Count is a retard who went to public schools led by motherfucking Teachers Union hence why he cant count mentally Cookie Monster is a fatass welfare queen who uses food stamps to buy cookies Oscar is a parasite mooching off taxpayers and finally Bert and Ernie are two fucked gay sodomites pedos that screw with each other and kids in their damn bathtub Then they kill the kids by drowing them with the rubber duck up their asses and their submerged face smashed by Bert and Ernies dicks

Do you really agree with Romney Robo Bando asked dumbassly Kubo drawing more shitty Bleach for next week

BLUEFUCK no I dont believe in damn elections I only respect a fucking leader who will let me shoot real people four SUPREME JUSTICE like my man Grant and Ronald Regan I just said that shit to Mittens to find out where Lucy is so I can end this shit said awesemely Robo Bando pumping up his trusty 1028 gauge shotgun with dual bayonet and reload his customized AK-47 of epicness

Umm um okay Robo Bando This week in Bleach Soul Society arguming among themselves and plan for the future after get trolled by the Quincy meanwhile Ichigo seeks out his zanpotuku after it was destoryed said Kubo yet again spoiling bleach in a pitiful attempt to get weeaboos to buy fucking bleach

Nana cant read answered retardly Nana look dumbfound at Bleach as the party continued to walk to find Professor Nigger Booster

Mes hates beingz en dhis shitty party Yours showing nos respects to me aat all bitched dog fucker HDoug having a BLUEFUCKING temper tantrum like an autistic retarded babyman

Respect is earned not given HDoug said calmy Pedobear trying to calm the stupidass big nose punk

Yous havz nos fucking right to tell mes wats too dos pedo Mes bes hating yous more dhan baldass hipster you are a really a man crossdressingz ass a woman withs fake boobiez mes cant be prove said dumbassly dogshit eater HDoug as sickeningly try to grope Pedobears well developed soft breast

Pedobear response was a swift one million kicks in less than a second combo that juggle cockeater HDoug relentless in the air until she kicked him into fucking orbit

He will live said cooly Pedobear

Shit Pedobear I wanted teleownd HDoug s face off and then force him to shove in his ass as I crush his exposed brain but you being awesome is why you are my true waifu said manly Robo Bando

Murmurmurmrurmrumrurmrurmrur mur murmumrumrurmrurmrur responsed Grant in rightfully scotish english jealous at Robo Bando and Pedobear one-sided romantic relationship rubbing his head in anger

Grant my main man you are my homeboy damn it and you more than a friend to me you like a husbando to me Grant I cant live without your guidance man No homo answered emotionally honestly Robo Bando patting Grant on the back calming down

Is Nana your friend too asked whinly dumbassly Nana

Fuck no you and either is you Kubo you Jap bastard yelled noble Robo Bando point his shotgun and Ak47 at the two

But I didnt do anything said pathetically Kubo as he bowed to the All American Robo Bando to placate him which it did

Murmurmumrurmru mrurmrurmrumrmurmumrurmurmur murmur said Grant in questioning brilliant Scotish English

Grant right like always Pedobear you never did tell us your real name said Robo Bando hoping to score some of Pedobear s sweet pussy tonight

My name is Tom whats that said Pedobear interrupted by a damn photobooth from 1963 London

Landing next to the party the booth opened up and emegred two men one tall and one short hunched motherfucker

Doctor Who it was nice doing business with you but you and your shitty Time Lord brethren didnt make the cut So I have to kill you Gogo boosterpack said Prof Niggy Booster as he ownd rammed lameass stupid Doctor Who with his jetpack propelled body crushing the puny Time Lords ribcage making it burst open as he crashed into TARDIS and was electrocuted to death as TARDIS exploded as Nigger Booster sent TARDIS back to it where it belongs before it imploded

Nana is confused said stupidly Nana

What The BLUEFUCK did you do old geezer said awesemely Robo Bando pointing shotgun at Professor Nigga Booster

I cant tell you fucking kids shit If I did I have you fuckingr ram you up and kill you guys said Nigga Booster trying to look like a hardass

Murmurmurmurmrurmrurmrur said Grant trying to bald laser Niggy Booster but he flew past it and headbutted Grant

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttttt tttt you die now you old fuck beep poop oop killing and grilling starts NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW W said Robo Bando and his HUD in 8bit agony

Baldy is clever to figure out that I am the great Professor Nigger Booster You kids remind me of that fucking brat Sue her dumbass brother Kazuma that pussy Ithou and those goddamn killer robots Quote and Curly Brace When I fell down and couldnt get up Quote punkass just left like those old folks in those Life Alert commercials The only thing on that fucking floating island that was good was when I fucked Sues hot mother Gald that queerass Doctor and Ballos who is really a fucking homotard are in Hell What the hell do you bitches want with a player like me ranted Nigger Booster as break dance in the air

Screw it that made no sense said Kubo trying to swordbeam Prof Niggy Booster but he dodged it and rammed Kubo in the back making unconscious Kubo crashed into Nana knocking both weaklings out

Shit you two are fucking worthless in a fight unlike Pedobear Right Pedobear said Robo Bando trying to headshot Nigger Booster head off

I thought I could become a normal girl and not use violence anymore said Pedobear in a sudden state of shock

Pedobear now is not time for you to be a wuss stay manly with me retorted Robo Bando as he tried to make Niggy Booster jetpack exploded

But I dont want to be manly cried Pedobear as she flying kicked Nigger Booster head slowing the old farts ass down

But I love you because you are so manly sayd kind Robo Bando as shoot Nigga Booster red square shades revealing a face of stern anger and constipation

Waaaaaaaaaaaaah sobbed Pedobear running away from the battlefield in a bear suit

Oh shit I just cock block myself said Robo Bando

Worse you stupid fuck you cost yourself the battle gogo super jetpack ram yelled Nigger Booster ramming heroic Robo Bando defeating him

Oh BLUEFUCK muttered mighty Robo Bando as he fell down defeated along with his defeated party

Excellent I Mitt Romney and I approve this message said Mittens like a fucking sore loser unable to become President due to sucking so much He came to see Robo Bando and Party murdered for his master psycho pink hared bitch Lucy

Not today Mittens said mysterious man who metallic was the only thing we saw

No not you impossible No I have a wife and five sons kill all of those fuckers including that bitch Ann instead of me NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO screamed Romney before he was disintegrated by mysterious foot man

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Robo Bando Ch15

Final Conversion of Pain For SUPREME JUSTICE

Note I am fucking pissed so no note for you audience

Robo Bando get up please get up we need you arg my back said Bleach creator Tite Kubo being ownd rammed the great Professor Nigger Booster

Shut the fuck up you shitty drawer I beat your yellow belly jap ass hard so shut it and stay down said awesemely Niggy Booster as he jumped on Kubo stomach making the poor bastard vomit continually until he vomited shit literally

Your Jap is a shit vomiter and you need to focus on that metallic motherfucker said Nigger Booster over there pointing at the shiny badass

The Badass looked like metal freeza from shitty ass homofest Dragon Ball Z but more hardcore and cooler than that lameass piece of shit drew by sick pedo Akira Tomoyira Half of him was covered in scraps duct taped rusted gunmetal busted vaccum tapes and old transistor the Other half was none than motherfucking pedo traitor Vice President Joe Biden in his typical business suit

BLUEFUCK you is Joe Biden a damn traitor to the greatest force of SUPREME JUSTICE ever AMERICA yelled in righteous anger Robo Bando arming and firing his trusty noble 1028 slug sawed off long range shotgun and belt fed AK 47 with ballistic knife bayonet incendiary tank and bunker piercing rounds that made 50 caliber look like a fucking pea shooter at treasonous Biden

HAHAHAHHAHAHAARGHAHAHAHARG you damn fools I am longer Joseph Biden former veteran US senator for Massachusetts and former Vice President of the United States of America I have forsaken my humanity and all vestiges of my former life I am no mere mortal nevermore I am God incarnate built by Satan herself I am the sole one worthy to judge this twisted existence known as the Multiverse I am and forever will be ROBO BIDEN shouted solemnly Robo Biden as his constant bitching destoryed the cave prison that the trio of Niggy Booster and Robo Bando and Tite Kubo

Man cracker now this cave has no story to tell said awesemely Nigga Booster as he flew away from super explosion carrying Kubo and Robo Bando

Why are you helping us Don t you work for Lucy and last week on Bleach I trolled the fanbase with my Zero Division character design as the elite Royal Guards finally appear asked Kubo dumbfounded

Fuck no I don t work for no Lucy she is a fucking mutant bitch and you cant draw worth shit man said Nigger Booster

Let me fight the motherfucker Niggy Booster you old troll said manly Robo Bando trying to break free from Nigger Booster's grip

This is why I not you fight you damn fool said Nigger turning around to show the two Robo Biden

You failed to kneel before God now you will die said coldly Robo Biden as he activated one of his manly lethal special techniques fatal deathlaser by pointing his roboty finger at the three relaseing a thick pink column of beam energy that was bigger than the dumbass Death Star II and more powerful than its lameass laserbeam

Oh shit that cracker isnt playing said Professor Nigga Booster

Argh my eyes Quick dodge the beam shouted Kubo who was ownd blinded by the evil pink beam of death

You think stupid Kubo said Robo Bando as he and Nigger Booster was scrapped by the beams revealing their well sculpted manly asses as the beam evaporated their pants but they okay

The beam missed them and instead destroyed the freaking moon and the whole Andromeda Galaxy causing irreparable damage to not only Earth but the entire Milky Way Galaxy that our heroes rightfully dont give a BLUEFUCK about it

Thats was a warning from God maggots there will be NO OTHERS said angrily Robo Biden as he tried to defend his pathetic marksmanship and left to terrorize the world

Dont fret cracker and jap I can deal with this broken moon shit but first I need to train you fools how to fight said wisely Prof Nigger Booster

I can fight damn well hunched nigger Not Pedobear level but I am the second baddest motherfucker ever I can ownd punkass Robo Biden now retorted instantly Robo Bando as he turn away and decided to fly to Robo Biden

Cracker listen up if you cant beat oldass nigga like me there no Goddamn way you win against the fucked up cyborg He is even more psycho than the fucking Doctor that went with me on my trip to that forsaken damn floating hellhole of a island To win against him I have train your lameass fail self to surpass your final limit answered solemnly Professor Niggy Booster as he jetrammed Robo Bando knocking him unconscious

Screw it I am Kubo you aint going to train me asked ignored Kubo

Don t you damn fool good old Professor Nigger Booster has something for you to cheer you up Kubo We going to train in this cave I found on that fucking floating hellhole that broke off from the main island This cave will protect us from cracker Robo Biden and stupidass psychic bitch Lucy said nobly Professor Nigga Booster as he flew the unconscious Robo Bando and Kubo into to the secret cave to train heroic Robo Bando

One week later

Robo Bando you supreme final training is complete you fucking ready to kick Robo Biden s cracker ass solemnly said Professor Nigger Booster looking amazed at the results of his training Robo Bando was more roboty and buffer His cold steel abs made Sylvester Stallone and Arnold Schiwzagner at their prime look flabby and lameass like the washed up fags that they really are and unlike those false patriots his abs were shiny Kubo was busy playing with the prefect tities known to mankind that Prof Niggy Booster made for him to make up for neglecting him during Robo Bando duper secret special elite training

Don t worry Professor these more than make up your neglect and this week on Bleach the Royal Guards introduce themselves and Ichigo is summoned to meet the Soul King said aroused Tite Kubo as he rubbed his jap dick hard between the enormous firm yet soft lush pair breast that envelope the poor moron as he ejacuted on the cleavage

Kubo once again you can t draw worth chicken shit and you have no damn shame do you rightfully responded kind Robo Bando reload his trusty firearms which were upgraded by Nigga Booster with flamethrowers and water pressure gun that can cut through adamintium titanium and tungsten Together the guns can form a stream gun that can awsemely scald the skin off a bitch

Screw you I am Kubo said stupidassly Kubo ungrateful of Robo Bando compliment

What the BLUEFUCK you said shouted heroically Robo Bando as he pointed his boys at dumb Titie Kubo

Screw it I am Kubo I am sorry answered Kubo remembering his place in the party

Listen up jap and hokey you need to find the other fuckers that make up your party and you two better hurry between moon chunks smashing the Earth and Robo Biden destroying most of the crust killing 99 point 9 percent of life on Earth outside this sacred cave this planet bout to explode you hear me fools yelled wisely Professor Nigga Booster as he got up in Robo Bando and Kubo s faces looking all pissed and constipated behind his red square shades

Fine Nigger Booster beep oop we found out where Grant and the others went I hope Grant and Pedobear are alright said humbly Robo Bando

Didn t you forget someone asked retardly Kubo

Oh yeah I forget my goon army You guys can help us kill Robo Biden for SUPREME JUSTICE said very manly Robo Bando as he cleaned his 8 bit HUD or heads up display and put his impossibly cool shades on

Instantly the Goon Army appeared they were initially the forum members of Something Awful which had swore ligancy to Robo Bando in return for promising to spare their lives and to kill the King of YouTube Their ranks swelled up to five million members from across the whole multiverse who paid 10 dollars to join the Goon Army The army consist of a circle jerk mainly of obeseass neckbreads among with some manchildern basement dwellers permavigrins fucking video game nerds geeks and newfags with women and people of color making up less than 1 percent of the goon army

Lets rape Robo Biden ass hard yelled Goon 1 eating the chips in his unshaved beard

Fuck you homo shouted Goon 2 looking at demented gay guro porn meanwhile wearing a Dirty Sanchez

Third comment screamed Goon 3 forgetting where his wiener was at due his girth

Everybody but me is a newfag who needs an owning yelled Goon 4 too stupid to admit that he was newfag for not knowing who was Robo Bando their noble master

Death to the FanFic Critic randomly hollered Goon 5 punching a bitch for not giving him a blowjob like all women should do to greasy antisocial misogynistic loser

Fuck Anime Fuck Twlight Fuck Justin Bieber screeched Goon 6 as his pooped on his fatass hairy self

Yeah fuck Adventure Time its for damn stoners jumped yelled Goon 7 making a dumbass of his self as he had massive heart attack

Are you sure these guys are any use They seem to be just as bad as HDoug said dumbfounded Kubo

Beep poop oop Kubo you have no respect for these guys They make great soldiers and are better than you at fighting cleverly answered Robo Bando

Shut the BLUEFUCK up Goon Army Listen I found Grant and the others I need you guys to be the frontline of my attack force of SUPREME JUSTICE argued righteously and compassionately Robo Bando giving a truly conservative salute that made the wicked Nazis look pathetic and communistic

HEIR ROBO BANDO HEIR ROBO BANDO HEIR ROBO BANDO DEATH TO OUR ENEMY chanted the Goon Army as Robo Bando teleported everyone to the site where Grant Morrison and Nana was at

Oh my Godo I cant believe you stoop this low you fucker said Robo Bando at Grant and Nana assailant

Shut up you shit head you suck balls like Cheetahmen 2 which I ebegged my retarded fanbase of 13 year olds and manchildern to get said the attacker grabbing his NES zapper that murdered Captain N for to shoot at Nana s head

Don t shoot him Robo Bando Nana may die since he neutralized my vectors help Nana said whinly Nana unable to rise to the occasion and take NES Zapper like a true man oh wait she just a little dumb bitch

Damn I was hoping to save this against that fucking King of Youtube but no matter time to die said the nerdy attacker pulling a buffalo shit strained SNES super scope out his punyass broken dick

Like I care if Nana dies I just shoot and scald though both of you said kindly coldly as he prepared to headshot the angry immature attacker

Nana broke free from the grips of pedophile James Rolfe yes the BLUEFUCKING Angry Video Game Nerd

Argh my fucking eye You bastard you shoot my right eye out It smashed into my glasses and all I feel is fucking pain from it Help me my loyal and white fanbase I begged and prayed to God that he goddamn me you Robo Bando and give more shitty games to review along horror film that no one worth shit gives a fuck about yelled the AVGN as he rolled in pain over his eye loss as it left a trail blood tears and glasses that covered the loser pedo nerd

Goons you take care of this worthless asshole The Nerd is not worthy of me and the Party expect BLUEFUCKING dog fucker HDoug killing him so I leave his death to you my loyal army as a first taste of combat said Robo Bando as walked to meet Grant

Hell yeah payback for talking shit about Castlevania you prick said Goon 8 leading a whole horde rabid morons to stampede even a sicker and lamer one

Fuck you Nerd for stealing my money for Cheetahmen 2 said Goon 9 ready vomit on the AVGN since he is out of breath for running a mere feet

This is for becoming a moneyfag like that bastard pedo Spoony and for Something Awful said Goon 10 pulling a noose out his two feet thick and long beard

No you should serve not that damn fucker Nooooooooooo YOUUUUUUUUUUUU GUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYSS WEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR RRREEEEEEEEEEEE MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FANDDDDOOOOOOOOOM Roooooooooooooooobbbbbbbbbbb bbboooooooooooooooo Bideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnn nnnnn come MAAAAAAASTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEE EEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR dying screamed the Angry Video Game Nerd as he violently and senseless stampede by 5 million Goons and skinned vomited on and mutilated beyond recognition and finally was burned meanwhile he was hang on a convenient tree for his crimes against gaming as trialed by the Goon Army

Grant you okay man asked Robo Bando

Murmurmrumr murmrurmrurmr said Grant in frantic scotish English as he saw Robo Biden appeared and disintegrate 4 million of the Goons instantly

Oh shit said Kubo

Nana scared said Nana

Hello Robo Bando and party I see you defeat my loser servant who thought he can kill me God and surpass me However you had no right to kill foolish Rolfe For punishment you all die Time to die for defying God s will said Robo Biden coldly as about to murder the Party and the goons

Intermission

Beep oop pop time to die and cast the die to break this tie said Robo Bandos HUD 8bity as heroic Robo Bando ordered the remaining Goons to create Human wave to overrun Robo Biden

You think a bunch of retarded nerds can destroy God YOU RE WROOOOOOOOOOOOONG said Robo Biden enraged as turned his back on the Goons and then backbeamed them decimating them until only about a hundred remaining

Oh shit this isn t what I sign up bitched pathetically Goon 11 as he pissed on his lameass self fleeing as the cowardly Goons panicked and retreated from the aweseme might of Robo Biden who was ready to kill the party

Screw it I am Kubo said Tite Kubo as he created not just one but two giant swords from the sky that trap Robo Biden

Nana will defeat you for causing so much suffering said Nana firing all her limbs as missiles at Robo Biden

Murmumurmrurmurr shouted Grant Morrison in beautiful Scottish English as he bald laser Robo Biden dead on in the motherfuckers head

Take this you BLUEFUCK hollered Robo Bando as he unleashed his new secret ultimate attick which were explosions implosions creating a black hole to suck Robo Biden filled with bullets rockets skin melting stream ownpunchs ownkicks and teleownages

Hell yeah we did it said Robo Bando as black hole closed with Robo Biden in it

Nana doesnt it know if we won It seemed too easy complained Nana

The little one is right you fools thought that will kill God You have way to comprehend the fullest extent of God s power I will demonstrate a fraction of my power hamly said Robo Biden remerging from a white hole

What the urgh said Kubo as Robo Biden repeatedly lifted off the ground and slammed Kubo to the ground at speeds faster than light killing him and then relieving him

Murmurmurmur murmurmurmurmurmrur screamed Morrison in painful Scotish English as Robo Biden fired his brain with his eye beams and slowly vaporize Grant s skull to make it more painful as it made Grant vomit out his intestines

Grant No you bastard you gonna pay for hurting Grant like arrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhh h my naaaaaaaarmmmmmmmms Beep oop aap pain is gain HUD is no more for sure screamed compassionate Robo Bando in horrible extricating pain as his body was being pulled by brutal psychic powers as Robo Biden mind raped poor defenseless Robo Bando destroying his trusty and faithful 8bit yellow HUD

Someone help Nana Papa help Nana cried Nana as Robo Biden repeatedly pierce her vulnerable flesh with his razor sharp rapid fire hands till there are massive holes in her body as her organs splatter and fall apart

You impudent infidels couldn t even live less stand up to God s wraith and I was too merciful to you vile mortals Your existences have outlived their purpose angrily preached Robo Biden as he prepared his final attack on the dying unconscious party

The only existence that outlived its purpose is yours cracker said heroically Professor Nigger Booster as he head butted Robo Biden so fast and hard that it broke his boosterpack and cracked the old badass head leaving a massive dent on his head

That did nothing to God but further my rage against reality You of all people deserve death for killing God yet your arrogance merely awoken my true form as a god from my pitiful weak former human shell You will suffer fate worse than death Professor Nigger Booster I God sentenced to spend eternity in sensory deprivation void that will drive you mad for murdering me Deicide IS NOT TOLERATED retorted solemnly enraged Robo Biden as he compacted Nigga Booster into to a bit size piece cube and sent him to the Deprivation Void of Dementia

You four are already dead Now God must kill the trash that is Obama silently said Robo Biden as he teleported to the ultrabunker leaving the Party of SUPREME JUSTICE for dead

Intermission

At the Presidential Ultrabunker

Mister President I think shit hit the fan long ago arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg gggggh yelled Defense Secretary Leon Panetta as had exploded in a bloodly geyser of guts and gore as Robo Biden appeared before Nobama s Cabinet

Damn it I should have quit this shit job earlier At least I don t have to see that fuck Bill again said Hillary Clinton as she masturbated her tranny dick inside her old dirty whore cunt for the last time before Robo Biden vaporized her for impudence Robo Biden all the no ones made up the rest of Failbama s socialist cabinet

Um um Joe um we um can um talk this out said Obummer trying save his commie Kenyan ass after Robo Biden destroyed all the Secret Service in the bunker leaving just him and Dickbama alone

No trash shouldn t talk Die before God Obama yelled Robo Biden as he prepared to stab the dirty food stamp loving liberal nightmare of a president that is Barrack Obama

Only I can kill my big brother you metallic asshole said Brodo summoning a water pony to engulf Robo Biden

Just then Brodo sealed Robo Biden with water pony giving Obama enough time to escape and activate self destruct mechanism but Robo Biden broke free and body slammed Brodo rendering him knocked out

I have a purpose for you foolish amateur mediocre wizard said sinisterly Robo Biden as tapped Brodo on the forehead

Later

Um Robo Bando um wake up and your country um needs you said Nobama standing besides Nigger Booster and the others

Urgh I love America but hate your guts and wait Pedobear is with you guys answered manly Robo Bando

Um yes I cool with you um hating my um polices and yes um um this bear person saved you guys un and the Great Professor Nigger Booster said Commiebama

Wait where did you go Pedobear we needed you asked dumbassly Kubo

I am sorry but I went to train said Pedobear who no could read her emotions due to her large bear helmet hiding her face

Murmumrumrurmrur said angrily Grant in scotish English accusing Pedobear of abandoning them and leaving them to die like a bitch and ready to fight her

Grant wait Pedobear left because I called her manly which is the goddamn truth said Robo Bando not learning his lesson about cock blocking yourself

Don t called me that cried Pedobear sobbing

Nana is confuse but is grateful that Pedobear saved us responded Nana too childish and stupid to understand this shit

Don t we have something more important to deal with first such as defeating Robo Biden said Kubo trying to calm the Party before them killed each other

For once the chicken shit drawer is right you fucking kids need to focus on killing that robo honkey None of you cuntheads expect for the furry chick and my homeboy Obama cared that I was sent to nothingness but no matter it didn t affect me because I maybe goddamn insane already to keep helping you fucks I can t give anymore upgrades and you guys are dumber than fucking Ralph Wiggums so the only way left to kill Robo Biden is this but it requires me tell you asswipes the complete story of my relationship with dog puppy how Lucy learn about the multiverse and why she wants to destroy it Why Robo Bando is the Chosen One to save us and why the hell you guys are destined to meet him and serve as his party but first I got to take a dump said pissed offy Niggy Booster His head covered in stiches and bandage He rushed to toilet to relieve his constipation and angry at the Party s fucking incompetence

What the BLUEFUCK are you going to Obummer you prick said Robo Bando ready to shoot the President for high treason the party looking at shock expect for Grant who supported Robo Bando fully and was gleaming

Um Shoot me um for um the um leftist um crimes against humanity um that I committed and incompetence I displayed um on this crisis said dryly Failbama

No I going to kill you yet I want you and all liberals to suffer and see what your Marxism caused to happen Had you just not created ObamaCare than Robo Biden would had never appear you fucking cunthead commie RESIGN NOW AND MAKE ME THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA yelled in righteous anger Robo Bando as he demanded justice

Um okay you um are the um president um I um will um reflect um on my presidency in um remaining um days said Obummer leaving them as Grant told Robo Bando to implanted all forms of cancer on the monstrous evil man to kill Obama slowly and make him suffer for the all lives he killed with his socialist agenda

Intermission

Hours later

The professor is still in the toilet What do we now said Pedobear dryhumping an asleep Nana

Papa I like when you are cuddly said Nana in her sleep innocently

As my first order as President I going to BLUEFUCKING kill that Robo Biden said Robo Biden reloading his AK47 and pumping his shotgun

But we need to wait for the Professor to tell us the truth about everything said Pedobear arouse sexually as she shake her ass and hips violently on Nana as Kubo and Grant was asleep and the sea was dried up with human blood Earth is dying and running out of time

I say fuck the professor he probably asleep on the toilet said Robo Bando

No fuck you Robo whitey answered back Nigger Booster as he rammed Robo Bando with new boosterpack for back talking

Now will you tell us the goddamn secret now you oldass said Robo Bando pissed at getting hurt

Now I will tell you the truth but wake the rest of the party up first fool said Professor Nigga Booster

The rest woke up and then Professor Niggy Booster stood in front of them

Okay the truth is said Professor Nigger Booster as HDoug crashed into him burning him to death and the truth died with Professor Nigger Booster

Mes bes landings aftrz pedo bitch kickz mes entos orbit said nakey HDoug dumbassly unaware of the grimdark situation and the fact that had Niggy Booster ash in ass crack

Urgh that gross HDoug said Kubo closing his eyes

Murmumrumrumrur laughed Grant solemnly in scotish English as he mocked HDoug s faggotry

This is my fault HDoug I wanted to teach you a lesson said Pedobear

Nana is scared of HDoug cried Nana afraid of dog fucker and shit licker HDoug

Goddamn you BLUEFUCKING idiot now the hell do we kill Robo Biden hollered Robo Bando in noble rage as teleownd HDoug so hard that his jaw exploded in blood along with his stomach

Oh no you don t kill Robo Bide mean God hahahsahhhahahahahahah die screamed Brodo who appeared and shooted at Robo Bando but only hit dumbass homo nerd HDoug

This is my fight Party I need to save my little bro alone for SUPREME JUSTICE said solemnly Robo Bando telling the party to leave the room and look for Robo Biden

I always hated you brother you nothing but a BLUEFUCKING bully die hahahhahahahahahahah said Brodo shooting pony shaped fireballs at Robo Bando

Snap the hell out of it Brodo you stronger than that brother You aint you no damn brony said Robo Bando using shotgun water pressure gun to drowse out fireballs and create stream to camouflage himself

Where did you go take you beating like my bitch of a wife Rainbow Dash did as a crying little cunt faced whore that I rightfully tortured and crippled hahahahahahahahahah laughed retardedly Brodo now just shooting lighting and magic balls blindly and randomly

As President I fucking goanna punch some sense into you yelled Robo Bando as he teleownd punch Brodo so hard that he knocked the magic and mind control out of him but unfortunately also gave Brodo terminal brain trauma

Robo Bando no Bando I be dying I want you to take care of my son Sondo I going to him just so I can see him one more time weakly muttered Brodo as his face was cracked in half and his fedora smashed to bits and the rest of his clothes in tatters Using the last of his unicorn magic to summon his loving son the half man half pony Sondo

Daddy what happened said tearfully Sondo as rushed to his father side

Sondo this is your Uncle Robo Bando he helped Daddy conquered the hatred that he had Bro I am sorry for the all the shit I caused man Argh cough said Brodo as he coughed blood

Brodo you didn t caused this shit you was mind controlled by Robo Biden from the beginning I just I could have saved you man said Robo Band holding back manly tears for fallen baby brother

Daddy no don t die cried Sondo embracing his father for the final time

Bro you saved and make a great president to make it to you I and Sondo agree to sacrifice yourself to give the ultimate car known to humanity I will fuse with Sondo Son Goku and Pikachu to make it said weakly Brodo as started fusion process

Farewall Uncle Robo Bando said cheerfully Sondo

Farewall Brodo I am proud to call you my little brother saluted epicy manly Robo Bando as he saw new car It was black pickup truck with leather seats with seat pockets and warmers super charger hemi v12 2000 horspower engine and 100 gallon fuel tank sleek spiked bumpers loaded with RPGs and Ak47 and body armor that made it fly

Oh my God this can kill that Robo Biden dont worry Brodo I avenge you and Sondo for SUPREME JUSTICE said solemeny warmly coldly Robo Bando as picked up the Party and BLUEFUCKING HDoug but first he backed up on HDoug and then went to face Robo Biden for the final time

Intermission

Hmph I see that you are now the President of that wretched nation of trash that mocked God Die infidels said Robo Biden as he shot at pickup truck but Robo Bando did a barrel roll to deflect it but at the cost that it destroyed the pickup truck

How are we suppose to win now argh my head I am Kubo said Kubo as Robo Biden shoot the party down in one hit

You keep pissing God off mortals Die for your impudence before God shouted Robo Biden as he about to kill all of the party but then Pedobear flying kicked him in the nuts

Impossible how can a mere wretch hurt God asked pathetic Robo Biden shocked that he could be hurt

Pedo didnt answered and continued her offensive She tried to roundhouse kick his head off but Robo Biden dodged and tore her bear suit left paw In response Pedobear suplex threw Robo Biden destroying one of his transistor off Robo Biden tried to backbeam her but she dodged and did a thousand spin kick combo ripping Robo Biden in half destroying the cyborg fucker

No God s only weakness You bitch I going to destroy this multiverse along with me if God can t rule it than none will live in it anymore hahahahahahahahahahhaha laughed deranged Robo Biden halves

I don t think so said Pedobear removing her bear helmet and stuffing Robo Biden s parts inside of it

Urg whats going wait Robo Biden is dead damn it I what to see it said Robo Bando waking up along the rest of the Party

I am sorry I but have to sacrifice myself to save the multiverse it was fun hanging with you guys said Pedobear sadly as tear ran across her face

Wait if you die how are we going to stop Lucy said Kubo dumbfounded

Don t die Nana will miss you cried Nana

I miss you too Nana said Pedobear patting Nana on the head

Murmurmrurmrurmrur said Grant in bitter Scotish English

I understand how you feel about me Grant but I hope this will amend your view of me answered Pedobear noticing the countdown timer in Robo Biden s head

Mes bes freaking gladz dhats yous bes dying stoopid whore urgh mes chest es riped openz bitched ungrateful and psychotic HDoug as Robo Bando ripped his punyass pasty chest open and crushed his heart out

Oh Robo Bando my name is Tomoyo Sakagami said Pedobear as she leaped into the air and took explosion and rose to the occasion and took the goddamn explosion like a true man

TOMOYO YOU WILL BE MAI WAIFU cried epicy manly Robo Bando as the party watched their friend die in a fiery firework display made the Fourth of July look puny and gay

Intermission

This explosion is the video for the King to use for his next vlog said random flunkey 1

There no in hell you BLUEFUCK that I will yet you use that explosion as a cheapass way to get more videos said Robo Bando as he head shot flunkey 1 making head implode

Dis da police we got you bastards now Under the authority of the King of Youtube you are under arrest said cop 1 pointing his 357 magnum at the Party

Take that peashooter and shove up your ass you prick I am the goddamn president said Robo Bando as he ownd all the police brutally and righteously murdering them

That s it Lucy can wait I going to can that King of Youtube cunthead for mocking mai waifu and first bitch shouted righteously nobly Robo Bando

Okay I guess said Kubo confused at the development

Murmurmrumrrumrrumrurmrur answered wise Grant in scotish English

Brilliant Grant just brilliant no wonder your Batman run is full of retcons to previous canon The King of Youtue is no other than Ray William Johnson and Grant said that the only to defeat him is to have more subscribers than him We need to reassemble the Goon Army and create a Youtube poop so stupid and obnoxious that everyone will watch it and my main man Grant has the perfect idea for it and HDoug we need you said heroic Robo Bando awesomely

Nos yous bes abusingz mes four twos longs bitched HDoug

But we will respect you more than we respect Tomoyo if you do this for us responded Robo Bando restaining himself from killing stupidass HDoug

Dhens mes doings its said pathetically HDoug

Several hours later

Mes goddamn hatz dhis video it makes me intos fucking sicko bitch pathetically and lameassly HDoug at the greatest Youtube poop ever made

Murmumrurmrumrur responded Morrison in clever scotish English mocking HDoug for being a fucked up madman and pedo homo

Actually HDoug you were sick before this video I am Kubo and this week on Bleach ah screw it there is no more Bleach said Kubo sorrowfully as tore a portrait of Ichigo in sadness

Nana is creep out by the video and doesnt get internet stupidly said Nana

This video is complete goddamn god it been up for a mere hour and we already have 34 milllion views and 7 million subscribers laughed solemnly Robo Bando at the video It was a short video of HDoug stripping his pants and undies Then poops on a laptop with Ray William Johnson Youtube Channel on it IT IS THE FUNNIEST YOUTUBE EVER SINCE ITS LITERAL POOP

So that how you feel about me President Robo Bando Tay Zonday and Rick Astley my eliteos my name for my elite bodyguards kill them for defying the king ordered the King of Youtube Ray William Johnson as he descend from the heavens in computer throne with his eliteos by his side

Rick Astley yous bes rick rolling uz nows rights asked HDoug like a true deranged /b/tard

Man I so sick of that dumbass meme said Rick Astley as he snapped his own neck to escape the faggotry and evil that was HDoug

Oh great HDoug you BLUEFUCKING dogeater you lost all respect for killing a 80s icon just to appease your shitty dated meme rightfully said Robo Bando as he ownd knee stupidass furry fucker HDoug to death

I so confuse said Kubo too dumb to keep up with the plot

Nana can fight against Zonday said Nana as she used vectors to shut up Zonday before he sing Chocolate Rain making everyone roll in agony and kill them if they have prolonged exposure due to his goddamn fucking awful voice face and shitty song

You defeated my elitoes can you kill over 6 million subscribers asked cockily King Ray William Johnson as he summoned crowd of everyday folk and beautiful and successful people with meaningful and productive lives

Two can play you bastard said Robo Bando as he assembled new goon army made up of more manchildern and failures from Reddit 4chan Something Awful ED Oh Internet and the den of nerdom itself BLUEFUCKING TV tropes Unfortunately Robo Bando realized his army looked shit compared to Ray William Johnson aweseme army so He massacred both armies

Morrison than pulled out a time machine to use it to bring back Hitler but as a cyborg making him Robo Hitler

No not my fucking father cried like a bitch King of Youtube as he revealed that he was a clone of Hitler created backed in the Second World War but the Nazis knew the US would ownd their commie asses so they sent a clone into the future to brainwash future Americans to make them easier to conquer once the clone Hitler created a time machine to ensure a STABLE TIME LOOP TO ENSURE NAZI WORLD DOMINANCE IN ALL ERAS In reality Lucy was using the Nazi to kill more humans quickly

Gruten Morgan said Robo Hitler which is german for you have failed and die now clone son

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cried the King of YouTube Ray William Johnson as he was murdered by Robo Hitler who return was murdered by none than the real Lucy the pink haired psychic psychopath bitch

I am bored and sick of this game Today all you dirty humans will die said Lucy coldy as ripped random people in halves

This the moment I been waiting for Lucy time to die for payback bitch hollered Robo Bando firing guns ablazing only for HDoug to sneak up and stab Lucy in the heart with fucking no 2 pencil killing her instantly

HDoug you BLUEFUCKING KILL STEALER YOU KILLED THE BITCH I WANTED DEAD SINCE THE BEGINNING FOR SUPREME JUSTICE TIME TO DIE PERMANMENTLY yelled Robo Bando extreme anger as he charged at HDoug but the uglyass bastard used his creator Jim Jinkens as a human shield who heroic Robo Bando righteously mow down until he was tiny chunks of raw meat

Mes reveneges starts nows yous bes dieings firsts baldass hipster bitched HDoug as he smashed Grant like a nail and then crush him until he oozed blood was fine faints specks of dust HDoug just assimilated the whole multiverse with him besides Robo Bando

Yous canz beets me nows dickhead bitched pathetically the cheating HDoug

Robo Bando as the author of this shitty story I going to help you by giving an asspull said the author Robofan101

Why the BLUEFUCK do you make suffer all the shit I had to you rightly yelled Robo Bando at the author grabbing him by the collar

Simple each of the party represented a part of my psyche you represented what I wanted to be but couldn t due to being a failure Grant Morrison represented my ideal comrade and my wisdom Tite Kubo was my last vestiges of rationality and normalcy Nana was my innocence and terrible childhood Pedobear was the ideal woman and lover that I could not have due to being a burden to her and finally fucking HDoug resperesents everything I loathe and what I actually am Here with my author powers you can go full Mary Sue mode go get that BLUEFUCKER my creation said the author as he faded away

Time to end this HDOUG TIME TO SHOOT REAL PEOPLE FOR SUPREME JUSTICE said Robo Sue Bando as prepare to launch his new ultimate attack

The author got sick of this shit and shot his head with a shotgun

The End


End file.
